A Sinner's Redemption
by pinkpower
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is the right incentive to make the best changes. C/A. Based off the film version of A Walk to Remember. Don't like, don't read! Rating just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. This fanfiction is based on the film adaptation of Nicholas Sparks's hit story, **_**A Walk to Remember**_**. In no way, shape, or form is this story meant to offend anybody.**

In the chilling air of the midnight moon, Cloud Strife traveled through the darkness with a painfully numb feeling descended upon his chest. _Normal_ teenagers would be at some sort of party, _normal_ teenagers would be on a date, _normal_ teenagers wouldn't be plotting to embarrass a new kid at school on a Friday night, but normalcy wasn't exactly his group's style of getting a good laugh. Usually, Cloud was a good sport about old-fashioned high jinks, but that night had been different from the others. Somehow, it had been darker, scary in a sense, too. In short, Cloud just had a feeling that wasn't sitting well with him.

Premature guilt?

He parked his motorcycle next to a black pickup truck, feeling the heaviness as he stepped his feet onto the concrete.

"Cloud!" The group exclaimed merrily.

"Hey," the blonde replied softly, being greeted by a bunch high-fives and pats on the back. "I am so ready for this. Wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Good, man," Reno said with an obnoxious chuckle, "because this is going to _legendary_."

Cloud faked a smile, giving Reno a slight nod. Maybe he was just having the last-minute jitters, since he—or at least a small portion—couldn't come to the terms he was about to go through with. As if on cue, Tifa tossed him a cold can of beer, which would the trick of calming his nerves for sure. . .

Right?

"Guys," Tifa started, swaying her hips from side to side, "if Vincent doesn't show up, we should definitely go back to the dance!"

Reno rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "You know what, Teef? Take yourself."

Tifa gave the feisty redhead a cold glare, a soft pink painting her cheeks. "I _wasn't_ talking to you, Reno." Her plum-brandy eyes lingered on his arrogant expression before she averted her attention to the beer-drinking blonde. "Cloud?"

Immediately, Cloud began shaking his head to and fro. "No, no way, Tifa. You know I don't dance."

"And with good reason," Zack, forever adorning a cheerful grin, laughed. "Have you seen Cloud try get down on the dance floor? Your boy, Cloudy here, struts his move like a confused catfish." The raven-haired man jumped around spastically, imitating Cloud's dance moves, and earned a few giggles from Tifa.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny I forgot to pound your face into rubble," Cloud chortled sarcastically, raising his fist in a joking manner. He then cracked a small smile for his best friend. "You know, I'd prefer if you didn't broadcast my vices."

"Hey, shut up!" Reno bellowed, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, Elena, in a casual manner. "He's here. Act natural!"

Cloud tilted his head upward, drinking the remaining of the beer as fast his body would allow him. Then he tossed it to the ground, not caring if he was contributing to Global Warming.

"Vincent, my man," Reno murmured menacingly as the crimson clad man walked up to the crowd he was hoping to become a part of, "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up."

"Sorry," Vincent apologized.

Reno sighed, trying to obscure the cunning in his voice, but was doing a really bad job of it. "Whatever man. Let's get this show on the road!" He clapped his hands together and gestured to the mako reactor. "That is," he stopped, smirking predator-like at the nervous Vincent Valentine, "if you're not scared. You're not going to chicken out, are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied, keeping his tone even.

Cloud gave him a reassuring smack on the shoulder. "Don't pay any mind to him, Vincent. He's just a goofball that wants to freak you out.

"Is it safe?" Vincent questioned.

"Oh, sure. Yeah," he said, lying right through his teeth.

The gang walked over to the mako reactor, marveling at its enormity. Reno, however, only seemed bored.

"Okay, now remember why you're doing this, Vince. If you wanna hang out with u_s_, you're going to have to prove yourself first. Show us you have guts."

Vincent nodded toward Reno, and heaved a sigh as he looked over to Cloud, who somehow showed no sign of fear. They began to climb the metal ladder, both extremely apprehensive at what was about to take place, but only one showed it.

"Have you ever done this before?" Vincent asked, attempting to prevent his voice from shaking.

"Yeah, we've all done this, buddy. Sure, it looks really high and frightening, but it's really a breeze. Trust me," Cloud advised, finally reached the top of the reactor. He glanced at Vincent, who seemed like he was calculating the odds of his death. "On three we'll jump, alright?"

"Okay," Vincent answered, giving one solemn nod.

"One."

Vincent bent his knees while Cloud just stood there, grinning at this nervous behavior, and yet still his conscience was eating away at him.

"Two."

Closing his eyes tightly, Vincent sucked in a sharp, greedy breath, and positively refused to let it go.

"Three!"

Cloud watched in amusement as Vincent went flying downward into the freezing water, belly-flopping as he hit the surface. _Splash! _His voice, though, did not moan and groan in pain like it should have.

"Re-Reno!" Elena screamed in horror, jabbing her index finger. "What the hell?! Oh, my God! Is he dead? Is he dead? Reno!?"

"Is he hurt? Is he okay? He's not moving," came Tifa's frantic cries. "Cloud! Get down here!"

Cloud's electric blue eyes went wide with bewilderment, frozen in fear. Again, the worried shouts from his friends shattered through his eardrums, breaking him away from his trance. He needed to act quickly before—

"Hey, who's out there?!"

the cops showed up.

_Crap! _

"Cloud, c'mon! We have to go!" Reno hollered, using his hands as a megaphone.

Instead of scurrying off with his friends which probably would have been the intelligent thing to do, Cloud dove into the very center of the lake, and swam over to Vincent. He quickly grabbed the limp body, bringing Vincent back to solid ground. Tifa clasped her hands around Cloud's muscular arms, trying to pull him away from the scene.

"Cloud, please let's go!" She begged, gritting her teeth.

He pushed her away. "No, no! Get out of here! Just _go_!"

Zack took a hold of Tifa's hand, forcing her from Cloud as he attempted to pump air into Vincent's unmoving figure.

"C'mon, Vince!" He shouted. "Come on! Don't you dare stop living!"

Vincent coughed at last, the clear water spilling from his pale lips.

Cloud took this as his golden opportunity to make his grand get away on Fenrir.

"Stop right there!" Warned the policeman, shining a flashlight around so that he might find the culprits, but Cloud knew better.

He wouldn't dare stop his bike if meant getting away without having to spend some time in the slammer. But when Cloud turned his head for the briefest second to see if Vincent would be okay, he wasn't counting on that stupid tree being there. Before Cloud could blink, he was sent soaring through the air, and landed on the side of his right ankle.

_Well, things couldn't possibly get any worse, _the ignorant blonde thought three seconds before handcuffs tightened around his wrists.

* * *

Limping all the way downstairs, Cloud ground his teeth together in order to prevent from cursing like a sailor. His head pulsed wildly, the thumping of his brain beginning to get on his nerves. His mother, Miss Strife (formally, Misses Shinra) turned around at the sound of her son's eternal complaints as he sat down at the dining table.

"Hey, Mom. I don't think I can go to school tomorrow. My leg is in really bad shape." Said Cloud as Miss Strife put down a plate of flapjacks. He took a forkful, drowning the food in sugary syrup.

"Maybe I should call your father," the blonde woman suggested, looking Cloud up and down wearily.

Cloud put the fork down on the plate before the breakfast could even come close to going in his mouth, disgusted at the mere mention of his father.

"No."

"Cloud," she sighed in exasperation, "you can't do stuff like that. You need your father. You need someone to teach you how to be a man."

"A man doesn't run out on his family, Mom. More importantly, that also doesn't make him much of a father either, just a sperm-donor," he explained, his expression growing hard and cold.

"This has got to stop between you and him!" She exclaimed angrily.

Cloud shook his head. "Mom, you just don't get it."

"You're right; I don't get it, Cloud. Regardless, he is still your father and he still loves you," Miss Strife replied, calming the tone of her voice.

Every time she looked at her boy, she saw the hurt and suffering in his blue eyes, and remembered that Cloud wasn't always like that. He used to be so full of joy and love that his smile very well lit up her whole world, _and_ he used to be so close to his father, in fact. But as Cloud turned the age of twelve years, the days seemed to stretch into years as the Shinra couple no longer saw things eyes to eyes on how to handle their failing marriage. Rufus started to see another woman. Then one day, Rufus packed up his things and left his family behind to be with someone else. Cloud was the never the same.

Admittedly, Cloud's ultimate hatred for Dr. Shinra was partly her fault. After the divorce, Miss Strife changed hers and Cloud's name back to her maiden name, Strife. She was heartbroken, realizing the only man she had ever really been in love with didn't care enough to even try and rekindle their love. She stormed around the house for a year, hating her ex-husband's guts. Eventually, Cloud did the very same.

Ironically enough, that's when Rufus came begging for forgiveness, explaining that leaving was something his just had to do for himself. All he needed was a second chance to be the best man he could be, even though they all knew things would never be the same. He would never come back and reclaim his former wife, nor would he give up his _new_ job with his _new_ wife, but Miss Strife accepted his apology all the same and wished him luck with his new marriage. Angst-ridden, angry, and self-loathing Cloud would not forgive his father. He had never felt so abandoned.

"I know he hurt you, Cloud, but-"

"You know what, Mom? Suddenly, I'm not really so hungry." Cloud mumbled, frowning.

* * *

"I'm sure we have all heard about Vincent Valentine's tragic leap off of mako reactor by now, folks." Reverend Gast Gainsborough said, clasping his hands together, grimacing at the crowds of people.

_Leave it to the all-knowing Reverend to have some sort of clue that there is something fishy about Vincent's not-so graceful jump_, Cloud mused, feeling only slightly guilty about the incident. Reportedly, Vincent jumped because he attempting to commit suicide when Cloud showed up to save the day. Vincent was currently in a coma, so he wasn't going to dispute that.

"Let us all keep Mister Valentine and his family in our prayers, and have faith that he will recover soon, my friends. And let it be known that God has a great plan for all of us, even when you do not see it yourself. He is great and He will be there to sort out those are worthy and those who are unworthy." His gaze fell upon Cloud just then, and he all but sank into the pew; Cloud hated catching that stupid condescending glower from Reverend Gainsborough.

_The old bat knows everything!_

"However, the Lord will always be ready to show mercy to those who ask it of Him," he finished.

Luckily, the Church choir finally came on to preach the word of the Lord through song. Relief washed over Cloud, this meaning that there were only fifteen minutes to go until Church ended.

"Thank God," Cloud whispered to himself.

'_If that has been a test_

_I cannot see the reason_

_But maybe knowing_

_I don't know is part of getting through_

_I tried to do what's best_

_But faith has made it easy_

_To see the best thing I can do_

_Is put my trust in You'_

Cloud sat straight up when Reverend Gainsborough's daughter began to sing. Although, Aerith was not particularly special to look at, Cloud figured she must have gotten her looks from her mother. Back in the day, Miss Strife and the late Misses Gainsborough were the best of friends. There was only one picture of Ifalna over the fireplace at home, and Aerith seemed very much like her mother in looks. He would never tell another living soul that he had actually as gone as far as to study Aerith' appearance in contrast to her mother, let even think about her. She was, after all, a Bible-loving ninny like her father and was considered a geek by the standards of the cool kids.

'_I saw one cloud and thought it was the sky_

_I saw a bird and thought that I could follow_

_But it was You who taught the bird to fly_

_If I let You reach me_

_Will You teach me?_

_For You know better than I_

_You know the way_

_I've let go the need to know why_

_I'll take what answers You Supply_

_You know better than I'_

Right then, Cloud could have sworn Aerith was staring right at him.

* * *

**Featured song: You Know Better than I by David Campbell. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!**

It had turned out to be a gorgeous Monday morning, with the bright, yellow sun casting its warm light over Midgar High School. Cloud Strife sat outside with his friends as they conversed about the happenings of the other night. Each one of them praised Cloud for leading the whole city to believe that he, of all people, had actually gone the heroic route. All the while, they all knew the truth behind Cloud's deception, but would never dare snitch on their pal. Why? Because he had dirt on all of them, too.

"I can't believe you actually spent the night in jail," Elena thought out loud, applying lipstick to her lips. "It must have been terrible."

"Nah," Cloud replied, sitting down on one of the wooden benches with Reno and Tifa. "I just told them I was curious about the mako reactor when I saw Vincent leap to his doom."

"Oh, yeah! And then you saved his poor, pathetic life like some big shot!" Reno exclaimed, clasping his hands together in a feminine manner, and started talking with a Southern accent. "Mah hero!"

Tifa laughed, giving Cloud a reluctant look. "It's not such a far cry from being the truth, you know. You still saved him."

"After nearly _killing_ him in the first place," the redhead added.

"We were all involved on that one," Zack interjected on Cloud's behalf.

"Whatever you say, man," Reno said, rolling his eyes.

Zack ignored this, smiling at Cloud. "I still think you should enjoy the fame while you can, buddy. Man, just think about all the pretty, little ladies that will be throwing their panties at you." Absentmindedly, Zack's sapphire eyes fixated themselves on Tifa's reddening cheeks.

Clearly, she was put off by the idea of Cloud having _more_ fan-girls.

"Huh, I hadn't really thought about it," the blonde chuckled. "My only goal is to keep the authorities off my back."

"Then let's hope Valentine stays in a coma," Reno joked, receiving solemn glares from the group. "Oh, come _on_! You all were thinking it, too! What if the twerp blabs?"

Cloud shrugged. "I'd want revenge, too. Could you blame him?"

Elena shook her head annoyed and roll of her eyes, but smiled when she caught sight of Aerith Gainsborough walking towards the school building.

"Shit, you guys! That Gainsborough chick sure has some style. She could be like a supermodel," she said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Ugh," Tifa muttered, flipping her long, raven-black hair back, "you think she'd have some decency to a new dress, or cut off that horsetail she refers to as hair."

Aerith Gainsborough wore a white dress that reached just a tad below the knees with slim, horizontal, blue stripes, and matching sandals. Her soft, caramel locks were worn in a long, thick braid with a pink ribbon keeping it in place—and not that Cloud would ever admit it, he quite liked Aerith's hair style. The braid bounced along with her every movement and—

_Why_ was Cloud even paying attention to any of this?

"Hey, I like your dress," Tifa fibbed as Aerith neared the school.

The petite brunette stopped momentarily to acknowledge Tifa and the rest of the group. Again, her emerald gaze transfixed on Cloud's silent form.

"Thank you," Aerith replied sweetly, and walked away.

The popular crowd burst out into laughter once she was out of earshot, sounding like a bunch of drunken hyenas.

"You _know_ that's probably just some façade she keeps up for her father," Reno remarked, a sly smirk meeting his lips. "Aerith just might be a little minx in bed, if you know what I mean."

Elena smacked the back of her boyfriend's head. "Could you be any more of a jackass? _That_ girl? Be serious. I bet she couldn't even a good blowjob."

"Don't judge. Who knows, huh? It's always the quiet ones that turn out to be super viscous, super kinky, and super hot in the sack or really, really crazy," Zack commented.

Reno cupped his chin in fake wonder. "How much do you think it costs to pop that specific cherry?"

Tifa's mouth dropped in disgust, "Reno! That's gross!"

Cloud had to agree with Tifa on that one. Not only were they discussing the Reverend's daughter, but now they were honestly talking about the price of deflowering the poor girl as if she were some cheap prostitute. (And somehow, God would report it back to the all-knowing Reverend Gainsborough.) He didn't particularly dislike Aerith, nor did he have any fondness for her; it was just that Reno knew how to take a simple joke _too_ far.

Luckily, the bell rang.

* * *

_What did I do now? _Cloud pondered, opening the door to Principal Sephiroth's office. He swore that his butt-print was on that green leather chair he always sat in whenever Cloud was sent down.

"Ah, Mister Strife, I see you didn't take a detour this time," the silver-haired man said in satisfaction. "How is that leg of yours?"

"Fine, Sir, but let's cut to the chase. We both know you don't give a rat's ass about my leg." Cloud responded with the quirk of a blonde eyebrow.

Principal Sephiroth nodded. "As you wish, Mister Strife. Cloud, a few of my associates spotted you and your friends drinking alcohol on school property, which you know is forbidden. Also, you've been rude to your teachers—that is, when you rarely decide to show up for class—and you're falling dangerously behind on your work. Tell me, Mister Strife, what is your reason for being here if you choose not to focus on your academics?"

"A good time," the blonde smirked.

"Sometimes good times go too far, don't you think? It makes me question the mighty, big coincidence that you happened to be at the tallest make reactor the same night Mister Valentine jumped. I should really expel you," Principal Sephiroth suggested.

"You can't do that!" Cloud argued.

"Then. . ." he trailed off.

"What? I'll do anything. Just don't kick me out!"

Cloud never hated this man more than he did right now. _Pfft_, making him beg like a dog.

"You must help the janitorial staff after school, participate in Miss Elmyra's Spring play, and go to tutoring every Saturday morning at our sister school," Principal Sephiroth told him, his liquid aquamarine eyes alit with glee.

"Will I ever have time for myself?" Cloud asked.

"No, Mister Strife, but that's the point." He sighed. "You have the potential to be something, and I won't let you waste it away for anything criminal, you hear me, boy? If I was your father-"

Cloud's eyes narrowed in a squinty glare. "Well, you're not. I've survived without one for a good portion of my life, and I sure as hell don't need one now. Look, I'll do the work and I'll catch up."

"You better. This is the last chance I'm giving you, Mister Strife," Principal Sephiroth stated matter-of-factly. "It's time for you to shape up."

* * *

"Stupid, thinks he can run my life, who does he think he is, anyway?" Cloud muttered under his breath while mopping up the floor in the cafeteria _and_ with a bad leg.

"Excuse me," a small, wind-chimey voice called out softly.

"What?!" Cloud shouted angrily. He turned his head to see Aerith with a startled expression and a hand placed over her chest. The blonde grunted. "What do you want?"

"Oh, um, you're blocking the water fountain." Aerith told him, gesturing to the fountain, and holding a small water bottle.

Cloud stole the bottle out her grasp, put down the mop, and filled it with water. He shoved it back in Aerith's hands. "Here, enjoy."

Aerith smiled her sweet smile, and bent down just a bit to help, and handed back Cloud's mop. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Move it or lose it." Cloud grumbled, waving her off.

She nodded respectfully and walked back to a table.

The blond went back to cleaning the floor, muttering the rudest things under his breath.

Principal Sephiroth was an old, high school friends of his father's that made a hobby out of watching Cloud suffer through what were supposed to be the best years of his life. Every little prank he ever pulled while attending Midgar High, Cloud had always received some sort of unreasonable punishment that would 'keep him out of trouble for his own good.' On the bright side, Cloud now had two people to rebel against, which made his crimes all the more justifiable. Or at least, in his eyes.

After Rufus Shinra took his leave, Prinicipal Sephiroth tried to take the young Cloud under his wing as if somehow how he could be a replacement dad to Cloud. Honestly, the boy didn't want or need a father figure to boss him around, but it was a wonder when were people going to start realizing that? Besides, Principal Sephiroth was just so damn pushy all the time that Cloud couldn't help but resent him.

"This devise is simply used to see the stars more clearly," Aerith's voice came, breaking Cloud away from his thoughts. She was speaking to a small audience of eleven year-olds. "This can easily be made at home using household items such typewriter correction fluid, plastic wrap, and a coat hanger. Does anyone know what it is?"

"It's a star frame," Cloud answered.

Aerith's emerald eyes averted to him immediately, blinking as if she were confused to his motives for actually paying attention to her, yet seemingly impressed with his knowledge; it was pretty rare that anyone really cared for the stars. Her cherry lips twitched into a soft smile. Cerulean orbs locked with green ones for what only seemed like mere, fleeting seconds. Needless to say, Cloud was a little freaked out himself.

"This is a star frame," the brunette finally said as Reno and Zack came into the cafeteria.

Unable to see the mop that was shielded behind the one stilt he was using, Reno pretended to jerk off to his buddy. Zack chuckled once Cloud showed them the mop.

"It's so cool!" a little girl shouted excitedly.

Aerith nodded, appreciative of the girl's comment. "I agree completely with you. The sky is a particular fascination of mine, especially at night."

"Yeah, I bet you can see angels flying around up there," Reno whispered huskily into her ears as he strolled by her.

"Actually, Albert Einstein said so himself that the more he studied the universe the more he believed in a higher power," Aerith said, lifting an eyebrow in none-the-least-bit amused fashion.

Reno chuckled, happily ready to argue this naïve girl's delusions about God. "Well, if there is a higher power sweet cheeks, how come He can't seem to give you breasts like Tifa's, or something?"

"Because He's obviously too busy working on you. You see, your arrogance and pride are meaning to compensate for something petite. Of course, that would also it implies that _it_ even exists, even as something very, very small."

Oh, snap!

Zack snickered, and Cloud had to stifle a chortle or two. He would have never guessed Aerith could be so witty.

"You little-"

"Hey, come one, Reno. Laugh, it's a joke." Cloud warned, knowing that children were still very present in the room.

Reno scoffed and walked over to his friend. "Can you believe that brat?"

"Yeah, she made fun of your package after you insulted her hobby, made a sexist comment, and dissed her faith. The nerve!" Zack chortled sarcastically, placing a hand over his mouth in fake shock. "You have to admit, dude, it was pretty funny."

Reno shook his head, and grunted. "You gonna ditch this hellhole or not?"

Cloud shook his head. "Can't. Sephiroth is crackin' down hard. He'll probably ship me off to boot camp if I leave."

"Turns out Principal Sephiroth was called for a meeting somewhere else," Zack replied. "The coast is clear."

"No, I'd rather not risk it," he told Zack, his eyes flashing to Aerith, who had gone back to educating the younger ones about stars and the solar system. "Okay, see ya." Zack and Cloud gave a parting handshake and went away with Reno, whom was still sulking.

Again, Cloud and Aerith exchanged impressed glances. He couldn't help but think she looked a little pretty standing there in the sunlight like that.

* * *

Cloud halted the car at Tifa's house so she could get out. They had just come back from a party together.

"Thanks for driving me home, Cloud," she whispered, nervously tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. "It was really sweet of you."

"No problem," he nodded.

Cloud was too busy wishing his motorcycle was working properly.

"Um, my parents aren't home if you wanna come inside," Tifa offered, her ruby eyes meeting his blue ones. She shrugged, trying to act casual.

Cloud shook his head. "Teef, I'm sorry, but it's over with you and me."

She gave him a hurt look. "But _why_, Cloud? What changed?"

"I don't know, okay? I can't pretend to like you like that, Tifa. I'm sorry," Cloud apologized softly.

Once upon a time, Cloud had been over the moon for the girl, and probably would have frozen time if she had asked it of him. He remembered faintly the heart-stopping emotion of meeting her lips with his, and he could have sworn he was going to marry her in the near future. But slowly, those feelings faded away until Cloud broke up with her. He just _stopped_ thinking of Tifa as his girlfriend.

"I thought you loved me," Tifa confessed miserably, blinking back oncoming tears.

"So did I." He sighed, looking away. Cloud could _not _handle crying females. "I was wrong. Look, it's not you, it's me."

Tifa gave him an incredulous look. "Great, Cloud, just great. You just delivered one of the most cliché lines ever to _me_!"

She huffed and puffed and flushed with pure anger. Tifa got out of the car, slammed the door shut with all her strength, and stormed off.

_Whatever_, Cloud thought, driving away.

* * *

"Wake up," Miss Strife beckoned softly, waiting for her son to blink open his eyes. "Come on! Up, up, up and away!"

Cloud opened his eyes, confused as to why he was awoken from his deep slumber.

"Momit'sSaturdaynoschoolsleepytimenow," he grumbled quickly, allowing his heavy eyelids to flutter shut.

She rolled her eyes and sighed before clapping her hands together loudly. "Saturday morning tutoring, remember? You made a commitment to your principal that you would go, Cloud," Miss Strife retorted.

Cloud groaned and reopened his eyes begrudgingly. Even when he wasn't at school, Principal Sephiroth was findings ways to ruin a perfectly good Saturday morning. The man needed a new hobby.

"There you go. That's it," Miss Strife encouraged as if she were speaking to some infant walking for the first time. "Time to start the day."

_Oh, joy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Cloud mentally kicked himself in the groin for believing that he had the patience to tutor some bratty, younger moron who just would not cooperate with him. He didn't. Honestly, Cloud had tried very hard to be nice and fair to the kid, but damn it all to hell, the kid just didn't want to learn anything, no matter how simple it was. This was the worst kind of blasphemy ever.

_Karma's a bitch._

For the thousandth time that day, Cloud began tapping the number two pencil against the wooden desk, and asked, "When two sides are the same that creates a similar triangle. What do you think, Denzel?"

_God, what sort of weird name is Denzel anyway? Another name for a German pastry treat?_

The boy rolled his eyes, got up, and slammed his fists against the desk violently.

"I think this is stupid! Why am I wasting my time here?" Denzel shouted at the top of his lungs.

_Funny,_ Cloud thought to himself, _I was thinking the exact same thing._

"Man, I'm out of here," Denzel said, walking away, but pausing briefly to give a cold glare to the one person he considered to be the ultimate loser, Marlene, who had been staring. "Whadda you looking at, nerd?"

The girl quickly looked down, lightly blushing.

Cloud's nostrils flared in pure annoyance as Denzel took his leave, and remembered that he was going to be forced to go through this bullshit every other weekend.

"I hate my life," the blonde boy muttered under his breath.

He looked over at Aerith, who seemed to have no trouble at all tutoring Marlene. Though the girl kept asking dozen of questions that hardly involved school at all, Aerith kept her cool, smiled, and did her best to answer the questions and keep Marlene on topic. Cloud envied Aerith's control of emotion.

She was truly amazing.

* * *

'_And I want a moment to be real_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They don't know me_

'_Cause I'm not here'_

Cloud began to close his eyes, listening the music on his iPod nano. There wasn't much else he could do on a bus that smelt like year-old sushi and cheese. Who knew a good deed could cause a person to be bored out of his friggin' mind?

His eyes snapped open, feeling the feather-light shift in weight on the brown leather bus seat. Cloud grunted harshly, seeing Aerith Gainsborough sitting next to him. Finding nothing at all interesting to stay focused on, Cloud look outside the bus window. Outside there was nothing but clear, blue skies, a too-shiny sun, and healthy greenery. He wondered that if he jumped out the window, would he magically land on a bush.

Aerith, carrying a petite basket of yellow and white daisies, put on a moon-bright grin. "Hi, Cloud. You wanna purchase a flower for one girl? I'm raising money for charity."

The blonde inhaled sharply, wishing that he could simply push Aerith off the seat and make her go away.

"No."

"Oh," the brunette whispered disappointedly. "Look, I saw you in there with Denzel, and I know how frustrating he can be. Maybe if you tried making it fun for him, you might be able to get through to him. Get to know him." Still, Cloud remained silent. "Do you wanna buy a ticket to the spring drama festival? You could take Tifa."

This time, Cloud looked at her, shook his head to and fro, "No," and went back to contemplating his suicide.

"Oh," Aerith repeated, sighing as she looked at her feet. "Did you know that Vincent Valentine woke up recently? I heard that you saved his life."

Plain pissed off now, Cloud shoved the white ear buds out of his ears; he glared at the bothersome itch of a girl that couldn't take a hint to back off and snapped, "Do you have these sorts of conversations with everybody? If so, you're social skills need a lot of work. Maybe then you'd actually have friends, or at least one that's imaginary." Almost instantly, Cloud regretted his spilling words of hurt when the smile faded from Aerith's pink cotton-candy lips, but she didn't frown. "I-"

"It's not wrong to care about people you've never met," Aerith interrupted, her words deprived of actual feeling.

"Listen, geek, I don't give a shit about your frilly, little beliefs, got it? So you can piss off now," he retorted angrily. Cloud waited for the typical female reaction, but it never came. Aerith simply stared at him blankly. "Gonna go cry to God now? Oh, no. You're gonna lecture me, right? _Huh_? What are you waiting for?"

Aerith placed a hand over the small Bible, buried in the flowers. She shook her head.

"Don't pretend to know me, okay? You don't," Aerith said.

"Oh, but I do, Aerith Gainsborough. I do. I've had every class with you since elementary school," Cloud replied arrogantly. "You carry around a Bible and flowers, though who knows where you can find flowers in Midgar? You sit at table twenty-three with a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich with strawberry yogurt every Thursday. You sometimes sing to yourself after a test. Oh, yeah! And you love the color pink, which just happens to be the color of your ribbon." The blonde felt oddly disturbed of the many things he had somehow managed to recall about Aerith over the years. Come to think of it, Cloud had crossed her in the hallway about a hundred times before. "How am I doing so far?"

Aerith's signature smile returned. "Okay, I guess. You're not the first to ever say that, you know."

Cloud cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. The words tumbling from this girl's mouth seemed to Cloud like weird, unpredictable noises.

"You don't care what other people think about you?" He questioned with a blink.

"No," she responded softly and got up to sit somewhere else.

Cloud shrugged the encounter off and positioned the ear buds back in his ears.

'_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted, I could be_

_Now you know me and I'm not afraid_

_And I wanna tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am'_

* * *

"I don't know what you're complaining about, dude," Zack said, parking. "The most you'll be doing is something backstage, anyhow. Who would be idiot enough to get you to act?"

Cloud shrugged, desperately trying not to make a run for it. The last place he wanted to be was at school. On a Tuesday. In Drama club. With the loser squad. When he would rather watch paint dry.

"Says you," the blonde replied bitterly. "You don't have to put the wannabe Orlando Blooms. Have I mentioned how much I despise the principal?"

Zack winced, considering that's all Cloud ever talked about recently. "About as many times as there are episodes of Pokemon."

Cloud rolled his eyes, getting out of Zack's truck.

"If you're not here when I get back, you're getting hell about it later, by the way." Cloud warned, his blue gaze full of danger.

"Yeah, sure. Move your ass," the raven-haired man retorted, waving his friend away. "See if you can get Miss Elmyra to get some big girl with a nice booty to get into some tight spandex. Be all like 'Go Go Power Rangers!'" Zack sang a bit of the last part. In return, he received a quizzical stare from Cloud. "See ya!"

Cloud hobbled inside of the school building, still using the stilts to balance his posture and get around. He finally got into the classroom, his eyes darted over to Aerith's happy composure immediately. It was really odd how she just kept popping up everywhere these days.

"Ah, Cloud Strife. Better late than never I suppose," Miss Elmyra said, smirking at Cloud. "Take a seat next to Aerith if you please, and we'll get started."

And Cloud did just that. Unfortunately, the chairs were _much_ too close together. His knees kept bumping with hers awkwardly, causing them both to blush in embarrassment. Eventually, he decided to relax, lean back in the seat, and rest his head against the wall. It may very well be the perfect opportunity to catch up on his beauty sleep.

_When life gives you lemons. . ._

"This year our spring production will be 'Mark of the Beautiful," written by our very own Roxas Nawbaddie. It follows the hero, Alfred, on a journey of self-discovery and romance as he risks everything to save the fair Princess Rosa from the dastardly clutches of the Evil Dragon King."

"How romantic," Cissnei gushed.

Miss Elmyra nodded in agreement at the auburn-haired student.

"Now let's assign parts shall we," Miss Elmyra began with a smile. "Princess Rosa will be played by Cissnei, of course. The part of the Beautiful Girl will be taken by Aerith naturally, and Cloud will be playing the part of Alfred.

_. . . squeeze them in your eyes._

"B-bu-but I-I ca-can't be the main role," the blonde stammered in astonishment. "I have no acting ability whatsoever. Sorry."

The teacher sighed. "I know, Cloud. As it happens, Principal Sephiroth has a strong feeling that you will do well. All I ask is that you give it your best."

He couldn't believe it. That tool of a school principal was making him do a stupid amateur play, _and_ he was the lead role in it. Not only was Cloud going to look like a jackass in front of the entire student body, but he was also going to look like a jackass in front of the entire student body who didn't know his lines.

_Shit!_

* * *

The class now sat in chairs evenly spaced seats, and planned on reading through the entire scripts.

"Oh, Alfred," Cissnei exclaimed as Princess Rosa. "We were always meant for each other. I knew it from the first time I laid my eyes on you! Can't you feel it? _Nothing_ could keep me from loving you." She chewed the inside of her bottom lip, debating internally on whether or not she should downplay the cheesiness.

"I am not good for you, your Highness. Don't you see that? I am but a humble court jester gazing upon the loveliest woman ever put on this unworthy planet. Surely you must be sent down from. . ." Cloud trailed off, smacking his lips together in utter amusement. This was too funny. ". . . the Promise Land."

_What horseshit!_

Roxas shot a deathly glare at Cloud's laughing figure for having the nerve to mock a story he spent countless months writing. However, he managed a small smile when Cloud tried again.

"Sorry, sorry. Let me try that again," he insisted, clearing his throat. "Eh-eh-hem. Okay. Surely you must be sent down-" He couldn't finish, for a rumble of chortles erupted from his mouth.

"Are you trying to be awful at this?" Miss Elmyra inquired, raising a solemn eyebrow.

"No. Of course not, Ma'am. It just comes naturally," he replied with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, no kidding," Roxas grumbled under her breath.

The other students let out a few giggles and snorts. Cloud couldn't help but glance over at Aerith just to see if she was doing the same. While shaking her head in a disapproving manner, she, too, let out a few involuntary giggles at Cloud's bad acting.

* * *

Cloud stood outside, looking around for Zack's fifteen-minute late truck, yet saw nothing but other people going home to watch a new episode of Spongebob. He was reduced to patiently waiting for an opportunity to walk on by, because Zack wasn't going to show up anytime soon.

_That bastard._

He heard low footsteps in the background accompanying two giddy voices that were exchanging congratulations.

"This is going to be the best play ever!" Aerith exclaimed excitedly. "It's awesome that your play was chosen, too. Good job, Roxas!"

Roxas let out a throaty laugh. "Yeah, well you're to be great in the play, Aerith. I mean, you're so pretty. Who else could play your part?" He complimented shyly.

"Oh. Um, thank you," the brunette replied awkwardly.

Cloud wondered if Aerith was blushing, but he couldn't exactly see since they were behind him.

"See you later, Aerith!" Roxas shouted as his mom pulled over to get her son.

Exhaling a breath, Cloud groaned inwardly as he heard footsteps approaching.

"So you hate acting and you don't care much at all for making something of yourself as long as there are people to worship the ground you walk on," Aerith guessed, facing him. "Well? How did I did I do, Cloud?"

"That's a little predictable, Aerith. Don't ya think?" Cloud retorted.

Aerith nodded, and put on a tiny smirk. "How does it feel?"

With that, she walked over to the burnt grass green station wagon that her father gave her as birthday present and got inside. In the meanwhile, Cloud remembered that Zack wasn't coming to pick him up, and had to consider: What would Charlie Brown do? Therefore, he hopped over the passenger's window, banged loudly, and it slid open for him.

He, in return, attempted to give Aerith his most charming smile.

"Feeling Christian?"

* * *

**Featured song: I'm Still Here by Johnny Rezinik.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Aerith glanced over to Cloud, who was slouching back in the seat like an overgrown sloth. She couldn't help but smile as this—his awkwardness and lack of good posture.

"Could you put on your seatbelt, please?" Aerith requested.

He rolled his cerulean eyes, thinking how predictable this sounded, even to a guy who didn't particularly give a shit about abiding the law. But he probably shouldn't have expected anything less from a goody two-shoes like the Reverend's daughter. Thus, Cloud nodded his head and strapped on the annoying leather belt over his waist.

Satisfied, Aerith's right index fingers went to reach for a button and turned on the radio.

'_I held you in my arms last night_

_I dreamed we were riding on a star_

_I kissed you and the sun began to shine_

_In dreams I can do anything it see-'_

The spiky-haired blonde groaned, finding Aerith to be a little on the typical side. Of _course_ she'd find some sort of bullshit song about love or friendship. His ears couldn't and refused to handle this crap—none of it was relatable. Cloud reached over to the button to change the station.

'_I don't mind where you come from_

_As long as you come to me_

_And I don't like illusions_

_I can't see them clearly_

_I don't-'_

Aerith turned the station back.

'_White lines and headlights in my eyes._

_White lines-'_

Cloud smirked at the brunette, thinking that he would gladly play this game with Aerith if she kept it up, and did the same.

'_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back runnin''_

"You win." Aerith shrugged, forfeiting to his own kind of music.

"I always do." He chuckled, seating back once again to relax.

"Twenty-three," Aerith muttered under her breath.

"Twenty-three? Wh-what do you mean twenty-three?" Cloud turned his head to look at her like she belonged in some insane asylum.

Clearly, the speed limit sign said, 'fifty-five."

"It's on my list of things to do with my life," she replied kindly. "I want to achieve all my goals and aspirations before I die."

"What, like getting laid?"

Cloud knew that was probably a predictable response, but he just _had_ to say it; he was partially curious to see how Aerith would react to such a belittling question. To his sheer disappointment, she just shook her head to and fro as if she were answering a question about homework.

"Nope. Twenty-three is befriending an enemy." Aerith retorted, giggling.

"You think of me as an enemy?" The blonde inquired, wondering if he should be hurt by that.

The left side of her mouth tugged upward into half of a smirk. "I'm still considering it if you want the truth. Do you wanna hear some of the others?" Aerith asked.

"Not really, but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me anyway." Cloud mirrored this smirk, somehow feeling obligated to. "Go ahead," he encouraged gently.

"Well," Aerith started to chew her bottom lip, wanting to reel Cloud in like a fish, "there are lots, like I want to ride a chocobo, get a tattoo, and be in two places at once. . ." She trailed off as the smile seemed to disappear for no reason. Cloud stared at Aerith, almost concerned. In response, she only shrugged.

"Any of those number one," he queried. She shook her head. "So, then what is?"

Hook, line, and sinker.

"I would tell you, but you see, then I would have to kill you." The smile returned with just as much as radiating warmth as before. She always knew something he didn't.

Upon turning his head to look out the window, Cloud saw a familiar looking truck being accompanied by Zack, Reno, Tifa, and Elena.

"Ah, Christ," Cloud grumbled, ducking down low.

Aerith laughed, shaking her head, shooting a scolding, but amused look at Cloud. She _should_ rat him out to his friends, but wouldn't. At least, for now she wouldn't.

* * *

Cloud and Zack stood outside on the back patio, going over the lines for the school play. The blonde exhaled a weary breath as he once again had to look at the script for assistance.

"Look inside your soul, Alfred. Tell me what you see," Zack said as he read the part of the Beautiful Girl. He, too, had trouble jarring his chuckles.

Cloud closed his eyelids. Alas, that is what it said to do in the friggin' script.

_Damn Roxas!_

"I see—I see," Cloud stammered. He whined, attempting to remember the line, but failed. Miserably, Cloud opened his eyes, cheating as he quickly skimmed the page. "I see nothing, except the darkness around me. Help me?"

"Bah-ah-hah!" Zack finally burst out, turning tomato red. "Wait, wait, wait! Aerith is supposed to sing, too? This is priceless!" The raven-haired male chortled.

Cloud scowled, rolled up his script, and smacked his friends over the head. "Quit that!"

"Ow!"

"Stop goofin' off! I only have three weeks to learn this shit!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Man, Brad Pitt couldn't pull this off if he had three _years_," Zack patted Cloud on the shoulder sympathetically. "Your reputation will be garbage by the time this play is over!"

Cloud nodded sorrowfully, mentally residing himself to a life of nothing but torture and pain. He flopped down on a chair and shook his head. Suddenly, Miss Strife strolled outside with a plate full of blueberry muffins.

"How're things going, boys," she asked, setting down the plate on a green table.

"Just swell," Cloud replied, his tone bleeding sarcasm and annoyance. He reached over to take a muffin, and bit. "Life as I know it," chew, chew, and gulp, "is over."

Miss Strife shook her head disapprovingly at her son. "Oh, Cloud! Don't you be so dramatic. . . Um, never mind that; just apply it to the theatre.

Cloud rolled his eyes, ignoring his mother. "This is hopeless!"

"If all else fails, you could always get somebody in the class to help you out, Cloud. Surely they must have a few pointers to share," Miss Strife suggested.

"Yeah, right!" Zack scoffed. "Who actually _likes_ Cloud enough to save his ass from the well-deserved, ultimate embarrassment?"

* * *

"Aerith!" Cloud yelled out loud, glancing around the hallways for his friends. They would eat him alive if he was caught talking to somebody of _her_ social status. He caught sight of long, black hair—thinking it to be Tifa's—and slammed his back against the set of lockers as if he would magically blend in (now that the stilts were gone). Chameleon he was not.

Thankfully, he thought wrong. It was only Rinoa.

"Aerith!" Cloud called again, seeing she was alone at her locker, and quickly walked over to her. "Aerith!

"What do you want, Cloud?" Aerith questioned. "I've known you for years and you've _never_ been the first to come up."

"People change," Cloud stated with a baffled blink.

"Ah, yes. In your case," Aerith shut her locker and looked at him with her curious nature-green orbs, "there has to be some kind of ulterior motive. Well, what is it?"

"I need help with my lines," Cloud said simply, hopefully implying the question somewhere in that statement.

"That's nice." Aerith replied with a mere shrug. "I'll pray for you."

"Wha—No! Wait a minute!" Cloud begged, following Aerith as she began to walk the halls. He got in front of her, halting their steps. "Please?"

Aerith smiled. "It can't just be about you, Cloud. You're only asking because you don't want to come off as a moron in front your crowd."

"Can you blame me?" She shot the arrogant blonde a glare, and tried to get away. Realizing he had offended her, Cloud gently stopped Aerith again by wrapping his hands around her forearms gently, then let go. "I'm sorry, okay. You're right. Just please, Aerith?"

She squint her eyes suspiciously, but nodded. Aerith could never resist a request when people started to put on the infamous puppy-dog eyes. Cloud was doing a rather splendid job of it, too.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll help you, but on one condition though, Cloud."

"And what would that be?" He inquired.

"You have to promise me that you won't fall in love with me," Aerith said, unblinking.

Thinking this requirement was nothing more than Aerith's humor, Cloud chuckled politely.

"Don't worry. That won't be a problem," Cloud retorted, playing along.

"Okay, then. Come to my house after school," Aerith told him.

* * *

Cloud rang the doorbell, gazing for any sign of intelligent life forms that could possibly see him, and then blab about it to everyone in Midgar about being on Reverend Gainsborough's front porch of all places. He rang again, mentally pleading that he wouldn't be seen by anyone with a pulse. Otherwise, his reputation was doomed.

Aerith _finally_ opened the door, smiling at him.

"Come in," she said.

Relieved, Cloud did as he was told without a moment's hesitation, but soon regretted it immensely. It was like a forest decided to throw up all over the Gainsborough abode. There was gray, green, and brown everywhere.

"I'm gonna go get my script. I'll be right back." Aerith spoke.

Cloud nodded and proceeded to take a look around the main room. Along the walls hung pictures of the late Ifalna Gainsborough, Gast, Aerith, and God as expected. In a small glass case, there was a statue of Jesus, His wrists and ankles nailed to the cross, looking up, and praying to His Father to have mercy for other's sins. Cloud stared at it a moment longer, recalling this story of faith and forgiveness.

"Man, that's a scary looking Jes-"

"No, I'm Aerith's father," the reverend said, startling Cloud. "Aerith says that you have the honor of playing the lead role. Congratulations, Mister Strife."

"Thank you, Sir," Cloud nodded respectfully, wanting to avoid that awful glare at all costs. "Oh, and thanks for letting me come over to practice with Aerith."

"Believe me, Mister Strife, if I had it my way, you wouldn't be anywhere near my daughter. As it happens, Aerith is an adult and shares this household with me," Gainsborough replied.

"Oh."

_Awkward._

"Let's get one thing straight here. On Sundays, I see you very clearly from where I stand. You could say that I even see right _through_ you," he explained.

"Daddy!" Aerith whined playfully, going to stand next to Cloud. "Don't scare him."

He glared at Cloud, regardless.

"I'll just be in my office if you need anything," he said, walking away.

"Cloud, I am so sorry about that!" Aerith apologized with pink cheeks. "He can be a little-"

"Intimidating? Overprotective?" Cloud interrupted with a joke. "No, don't worry about it, Aerith."

"Oh. Well, do you want something to drink? We have lemonade, ice-tea, mineral water, sodas-"

"You drink soda?" Cloud questioned disbelieving.

Aerith giggled, raising an amused eyebrow. "No, Cloud. I really drink the blood of our Father every day," she answered, rolling her eyes. "Never mind. Let's get started."

* * *

"Tell me why we're doing this again," Cloud requested, looking at the shaking bridge that led to nowhere, honestly.

"Because we can," Reno slurred, holding a fist up to his mouth, and let out an atrocious belch.

"You're drunk." Zack accused, smirking.

"No," the redhead replied, but then fell on his behind. "Okay," he confessed, raising his index finger and thumb an inch apart, "maybe a little."

Zack and Cloud exchanged knowing glances.

Reno got up, dusted of his bottom, and went on, "Look, all we're gonna do is walk across the bridge and back again."

Sounds simple enough, right? Think again. The catch was that the bride was made out of rusted, old pieces of broken gates that could hardly withstand the weight of a kitten let alone three other guys. And Reno seriously wanted them to stroll their way across and back? Why?

_Who knows with Reno?_

"Cloud, you first," Reno commanded.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Cloud replied skeptically. "There is no way you're getting me to-"

Reno pushed Cloud onto the bridge, despite the blonde's protests. Much to Cloud's hazardous misfortune, the gate began to sink, and screeched noisily.

"Fuck!" Cloud shouted, having every reason to complain. He attempted to get back onto the platform Zack and Reno were still safely on. All too soon, however, the gate was gone and took Cloud down with it.

* * *

"Hellooo!"

Cloud groaned, awaking to every single place on his body feeling sore. If he was somehow turned into a ghost, then his first order of supernatural business was going to be haunting Reno and Zack for the rest of their lives. But considering the vast amount of pain Cloud felt all over, he understandably dubious about his possible ghostliness.

"Ohhh," he moaned in pain. Cloud turned his head to the side, a white and brown blur filling his vision. "I'm in Hell, aren't I?" He blinked a few times until he eventually saw things clearly. "Aer—Aerith?"

"Cloud, are you okay? What are you doing here?" Aerith asked, knitting his eyebrows together in a scowl. "You could have been killed!"

_Hell it is._

Begrudgingly, Cloud sat up and found he was sitting in a garden of yellow and white flowers. He touched his hand to his forehead, feeling a massive headache coming on. What was he doing in a Church with flower? Is he still even in the Slums? Why was Aerith here? _Why_ didn't he carry around aspirin?

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"This is an old, broken down Church in the Slums, Cloud. I come here because of the flowers." Aerith explained. "It's like a sanctuary here for me whenever I need it. This is the same place my mother and father got married."

"Splendid," Cloud muttered sarcastically. He stood up with the help of Aerith's helping hand. He looked up at the whole in the roof, and then looked down to see the debris on the garden. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. I guess the flowers and must have broken your fall." Aerith said. "The only thing above here is the gates and, well-"

"You're gonna say it's some kind of miracle, right?"

"Sor_ry_ I have faith," she replied, not sorry at all. "Don't you?"

"Not really."Cloud answered truthfully. "I've never been given a reason to believe."

"You just fell two hundred and sixty feet, Cloud," Aerith scoffed, shaking her head. "What do you propose to call that?"

"Luck," the blonde retorted with a bland expression. "With all the suffering out there, it's not in me to believe."

"Without suffering there would be no compassion—no mercy," she told him in response.

"Tell that to the ones who suffer." Cloud shoved his hands into his pockets and gazed up at the starlit sky. He remembered all those lonesome nights of praying to God that his parents would stay together and everything would be okay. After those prayers, he would just converse with the stars. He even used to think they could talk back if you listened closely enough. "And when something like the stars stops looking special, everything else is pretty much hopeless."

"Whatever you say," the brunette replied softly.

Cloud studied Aerith for a moment, trying to match up the pieces of the puzzle, but couldn't. As much as he wanted to pretend she was some boring, predictable human being, she somehow wasn't. Aerith wasn't the person he thought he already knew. Her personality was refreshing and easygoing.

And Cloud couldn't help but want to get to know her more.

"So, let's talk, huh?" He suggested.

* * *

**Featured Songs: White Lines by Alexz Johnson and All the Same by Sick Puppies**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Zack's raven-black eyebrows were all but plastered to the top of his forehead as the female species continued to walk by in their tight-skinned miniskirts and tank tops that went against the school's code of conduct, but nobody—especially the guys—cared enough to report it to Principal Sephiroth. Plus, Reno and Cloud were much too busy keeping Zack from jumping some random girl's skin.

"Man, have I ever told you guys how much I love spring? Miniskirts, short-shorts, and halter tops . . ." Zack trailed off when Tifa walked up to the group in a black miniskirt and a white tank top. "Oh, my, my, my. Look at you, girl. Trying to catch a few fish?"

Tifa shrugged with a smug smirk, fixating her plum-brandy eyes on Cloud.

"Perhaps."

Cloud blushed under her gaze, aware that he could not easily become invisible. No matter how many times Cloud told her nicely, Tifa would probably never get the fact that he was no longer interested in whatever she had to offer him, except mutual friendship. Contrary to most guys, he didn't want a relationship as big breasts as the foundation. Besides, ever since Tifa began to wear clothes that left nothing to the imagination, Cloud honestly found it to be a bit of a turn-off.

Why did Tifa feel the need to dress up like she'd hop in the sack with the first male that looks her way? She was nothing like that, so why bother? Did she really believe that her outfits were going to gain Cloud's attention in a positive way? They didn't, and Cloud wished Tifa would go back to dressing like—

"Check it out, guys. Here comes that old bat," Elena snickered.

Cloud turned his head to the left, seeing Aerith walking up to them with several books pressed against her chest. She had a smile written across her face, happy for reasons he found to be so mysterious.

"Hey, Strife," she greeted casually as if 'Strife' was his first name. "So, my house after school today?"

Hearing the low, mocking giggles from his friends, Cloud smirked at Aerith and replied, "Sure, but I need to stop by the drugstore to pick up a few more condoms."

But that was only _Get a life, you loser _incognito.

"Burn!" Reno burst out, giving Cloud a high-five. "That was nice, yo!"

Registering what just happened; Aerith nodded disappointedly at Cloud and grimaced in response. She passed by the tiny cluster as they all started in fits of laughter.

"Man, that was harsh!" Zack shouted, slapping Cloud on the back humorously.

"Any chances you had at tapping that ass have now gone down the drain," Reno commented, his face turning violet with too many chortles. "Aerith may be a bitch, but she'd be pretty hot in bed."

"Again with the sexual comments, Reno?" Elena questioned, rolling her eyes. "You're such a pervert."

Cloud nodded nervously along with them, though they didn't catch on to the hint of sadness in his sapphire irises.

_Okay_, the blonde thought, mentally kicking himself, _I kind of feel guilty. Shit_!

* * *

_Knock._

The second time that week, Cloud stood outside on the Gainsborough porch, but with a different purpose. This time, the spiky-haired teenager was seeking forgiveness from Aerith, otherwise he would be in a world full of trouble with his lines for the play. Yes, Cloud knew he was apologizing to Aerith for all the wrong reasons, but she should have known better than to come up to him in the daylight hours _where people could see_.

_Knock._

He was beginning to get impatient, and not only because some old man across the street had come out of his house and saw Cloud standing there like an idiot, but because he also heard somebody playing the piano inside, meaning he was being ignored.

_Bang! Bang!_

The door flew open, and Cloud was partially relieved to see that it wasn't Gast. As soon as he opened his mouth to make the attempt to explain his intentions, the door squeaked shut.

"C'mon, Aerith, don't be like that," he pleaded, knocking again. "Please? Please talk to me?"

The door opened again, and Aerith came outside to stand with him on the front porch. . . much to Cloud's disliking, but it was better than nothing he supposed.

"Woah, you don't look too happy," Cloud said. Aerith didn't exactly look angry per se or even ticked off, just bland.

"The master of observation as always, Cloud," Aerith replied sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could go through our lines together," he answered with a frown.

She nodded in mock understanding. "Oh, I get it! Just so nobody knows about it, right?"

"Well, I've been thinking, and we could just surprise everyone with how good of an actor I become." Cloud explained, not catching on to her tone of sarcasm. "Who knows? I could become famous.

"And we could be like friends, too? In secret," Aerith stated, smiling.

"Yeah. Yes, exactly!" Cloud exclaimed, breathing in the air of sweet thanks to whatever mercy that fate pitied him. "You're absolutely amazing! It's like you're reading my mind!"

"Thank you. Let's see if you can read mine, too."

Her bright, joyous expression that Cloud had grown accustomed morphed into a look of sheer annoyance. She shook her head, and returned inside.

"Listen, Aerith. I can't—_we can't_ just be friends." He said, realizing how gullible he'd been to the façade. "I'm sorry."

"Cloud, I thought that you were different from your friends. Maybe, just maybe, you made me believe there was something good in you. It turns out that I was very wrong. Have a nice day," Aerith replied before shutting the door.

"But I-"

Again, Cloud stood there staring at a closed door. He rolled his eyes, fuming.

_Fine. Let her be like that. I don't need her. I can do this shit on my own. Bring myself all the way over here to apologize and she just shuts the door in my face. Who does Aerith think she is? Well, good fucking riddance! _

"God damn it!" Cloud shouted at the top of his lungs walking down the porch steps, knowing he had brought this all on himself and Aerith was perfectly right for being upset with him. She should. In fact, Aerith should _hate_ him.

Just then, Gast appeared on the porch with his knuckles planted firmly above the waist and glowering.

"Sorry." Cloud hated being intimated by this man. "Sorry," he repeated, walking away.

* * *

Cloud wasn't sure what compelled him to pull out his Junior Yearbook, but he did. He flipped through the various pages, looking for Aerith's picture for whatever reasons that he couldn't bring himself to willingly fathom. Ever since he returned home, Cloud had been wondering why he cared so much about Aerith's lack of forgiveness—wondered why it stung so much to see that he had hurt her.

_. . . Maybe, just maybe, you made me believe there was something good in you . . ._

Those words kept replaying themselves over and over in Cloud's ears to the point of nausea. He hated when people assumed that he could be something better than what he pretended be all the time. It was a common mistake for others to think that behind that tortured bad boy exterior, there was really a heart crafted from gold deep down somewhere. Cloud thought it was nothing less than bullshit.

Unknowingly, Cloud started believing the same thing with Aerith being around a lot lately. She was different from anybody he'd ever known, and now he had been deprived the privilege of calling her 'friend.'

Finally, he found her picture. Aerith looked exactly the same even in black and white. Her glorious sunshine personality lit up her photograph.

**Aerith Gainborough. Ambition: To touch the sky.**

Cloud wondered if that was number one on her list as he closed the Yearbook shut. And damn it, he reopened the blasted thing to look at Aerith's picture some more.

* * *

"You know the answer?"

Denzel rolled the basketball back and forth in his hands, with a bothered expression as Cloud attempted to talk to the boy about stupid similar triangles. He looked up at Cloud and shook his head.

"Now, c'mon. I know you know," Cloud said. He glanced outside the window, longing for the fresh air and sunshine on his skin, and a light bulb clicked on in his head. "Let's go outside."

"What?" Denzel asked, shocked.

"You heard me. Who said tutoring should be boring? C'mon, kid. Let's go." Cloud went on, and he and Denzel finally went outside with the basketball. "Okay, we are standing on two different ends of the half-court line. It's you, me, and the basket making a triangle. Now take a step forward."

Denzel did so, and Cloud moved along with him.

"Now am I at the angle as you and the basket like before?"

"Yes."

"Are you?" He asked, making sure this wasn't too good to be true.

"Yeah."

_By golly, the kid's getting it! Miracles do happen!_

"What did we just make?" Cloud questioned.

"Uh. . . A similar triangle." Denzel answered, squinting his eyes at the brightness of the sun.

"Now make me an isosceles," Cloud ordered gently. Denzel took a giant step to the side of the line. "Alright! You got it, man!" He rejoiced. "Enough of this. Let's play some one-on-one."

Marlene stood outside the window, watching Denzel and the older boy playing basketball together with happy faces. Mostly, she just kept her gaze on Denzel, tilting her head ever-so slightly as she silently pondered him. She grinned softly to herself, knowing how silly she was being to think somebody as cool as him could ever like her back—even as just a friend.

"Marlene?" Aerith called softly behind the petite girl.

"Aerith," the girl began shyly, "have you ever liked somebody who thought you didn't exist, and when he did find out he was only a jerk to you?"

"Er. . . Something like that," she replied, putting a supportive hand on Marlene's shoulder. Aerith sighed, looking at Cloud. "No. Exactly like that."

"What did you do?" Marlene asked.

"I give him a chance to prove himself to _me_," Aerith retorted sweetly as Cloud and Denzel walked inside. She looked at him, wondering how he had gotten there so fast.

"Hey, Marlene. Wanna go play some basketball?" Denzel asked, smiling at the small brunette.

"Oh, um," she began, blushing, "I don't know how to play."

"That's okay. I can teach you." He replied. "Oh, and sorry about, you know, for being such a bully to you."

"Can I go, Aerith?" Marlene asked, turning to Aerith.

"Sure," she answered, laughing.

Marlene and Denzel made a mad dash to the basketball court.

"Kids," Cloud mumbled, shaking his head.

"That was nice what you did for Denzel," Aerith commented casually.

"I know," he nodded smugly.

"You're still a jerk."

"I know that, too," the blonde replied.

* * *

"And action!"

"No thanks. I don't have any protection," Cloud smirked.

"_Cloud_," Miss Elmyra warned with a glare.

"Right, sorry." He turned his attention to Cissnei . "My dearest, Princess Rosa, are you okay?"

"Oh, Alfred!" The auburn-haired girl exclaimed with worry. "You came for me! You're alive!"

"Highness, I would very well be pleased to die for you. Nothing could keep from you, my love!"

Cloud truly hated Roxas for writing this crap.

"Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum! I smell the blood smell the blood of an Englishman," Loz grumbled, stomping onto the stage like a blind raptor.

"Wrong story, Loz," Miss Elmyra called.

"Oh, my bad!" Loz apologized. "I am the Evil Dragon King, and I shall not let your pesky princess escape this dungeon! Muehaha!"

"Why are you doing this?" Cloud asked with a sigh.

"No, no, no! Cloud, the love of your life is trapped in cell. Be more passionate. Action!" Miss Elmyra directed.

"Why are you doing this!?" Cloud questioned loudly, minus the sigh.

"To make you suffer, of course. It is my mission in life to make sure every heart becomes stone, and you and your love will be no different," Loz chuckled.

"Please, please spare her!" Cloud begged, getting on both his knees. "I would rather die than live without her!"

"Wha-what?!" Loz questioned, the Evil Dragon King immensely shocked.

"Imaginary smoke here!" Miss Elmyra shouted. "Go Aerith!"

Aerith scurried to the front left corner of the stage. Cloud kissed the hand of the Beautiful Girl replacing the atrocious dragon.

"Your love for Rosa rings true to my heart, young Alfred. It has set me free of the curse. Thank you," Aerith bowed her head to Cloud as he stood up.

"Move a little closer," Miss Elmyra called out.

They did as they were told, now eye-to-eye.

"Um, I forgot my next line." Cloud stated, his eyes flickering to and fro as he looked into Aerith's emerald orbs.

"Me too," Aerith said, giggling as she looked down at her feet.

* * *

Cloud strolled through the halls, searching for the familiar face of Aerith. He wanted to try and apologize to her again, but he couldn't find her. That really sucked.

"Hey Cloud!" Tifa shouted, appearing next to him. "The gang is looking forward to your big performance tonight. I know you're gonna be great!"

"Um, thanks," Cloud replied, glad for the support. "That means a lot to me. Zack hasn't been any help lately."

Tifa smiled, forcing her arm through his. "I've heard."

_Damn it! _Cloud thought as finally saw Aerith, who only quickly glanced at him. He did the same, disallowing his eyes to linger on her for too long, otherwise Tifa might have noticed.

* * *

Admittedly, nobody had forced Cloud to come here. _Nobody_ had dragged Cloud's feet for him to get him to enter the hospital, yet here he was visiting Vincent Valentine.

"Hey," Cloud muttered below his breath, now standing in Vincent's hospital bedroom.

"Lookie who we have here," Vincent chuckled, his voice weary and bored.

"I came to apologize," Cloud stated, glancing at the television set. "So. . . Sorry."

"Great. Feel better now?" Vincent asked with a glare.

"Nope. Still feel like scum," the blonde responded, sighing.

"You _are_ scum," Vincent remarked matter-of-factly. "You wanna know something, Cloud? You're a fucking sheep. You follow around Reno and them, following his orders and taking his bullshit. But for whatever reason I cannot recall, I actually thought we could be friends. Now I'm in a hospital, and I'm on suicide-watch!" Vincent shouted, shaking his head.

"So why don't you rat me out? I would do it." Cloud said.

"Why? Because I'm not like you," the crimson-eyed teenager hissed harshly.

"Good, because it really sucks to be me," the blonde nodded his head. "I jumped once. I was trying to impress a lot of people, thinking that it couldn't hurt. Hell, I just wanted to get Tifa to know I existed. I belly-flopped _on purpose_ just to prove how tough I thought I was."

"Did it hurt?" Vincent inquired.

"Like a mother fucker," Cloud answered with a tiny chuckle.

"Good for you," he replied, cracking a small smile.

"See ya at school," and Cloud knew that things between them would be just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

It was the opening night of _Mark of the Beautiful _and naturally, the cast and crew were anxious with wanting just to get the play over and done with. Cloud was no different. He had spent the last three hours repeating lines he had been having trouble with, and couldn't stop worrying about all the things that could possibly go wrong. However, on the surface, he was probably the most collected person there. Normally, he would guess the calm trophy went to Aerith, but she was still in costume and make up.

Cloud hid behind the crimson curtain, looking out at the audience where his mom and friends sat. He could practically hear Reno and Zack laughing at him while Tifa, hopefully, reconsidered her misplaced feelings. On the bright side, Principal Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen amongst the audience.

"Nervous?"

Cloud grunted.

"No, Sir. Everything is absolutely fine," he replied, turning around to see the principal.

"Well, Cloud. I just wanted to talk to you about your marks." Principal Sephiroth stated, grimacing.

As if the night couldn't possibly get any worse, Cloud figured that he was probably going to end up failing for the year and have to do yet another play. But if he was angry, he wouldn't let it show.

"I'm proud of you, Cloud. You've been attending class and your grades have improved in a result." Principal Sephiroth smiled. "I knew that if you were pushed, you would do well. All you needed was the right incentive."

"Incentive, Sir?" Cloud questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing, Cloud." The silver-haired man chuckled, almost somewhat like a villain. "Knock them dead tonight, Mister Strife."

"Thank you," Cloud replied, nodding. This sudden secretive laugh not only took Cloud by surprise, but he also found it sort of creepy.

"You're gonna be just fine. You remind me of somebody I used to know very well," he said.

"Oh. Who?" The blonde inquired.

"Me."

_Oh, God! _Cloud quietly went insane.

* * *

Loz, dressed in a giant Godzilla costume, loudly walked onto the stage, roared, and began his line. "I am the Evil Dragon King, and I shall not let your pesky princess escape this dungeon." He let out an evil belly-laugh, spastically placing his hands on his dragon stomach.

Cloud gulped, quickly glancing up to the ceiling as if the line was somewhere written on it.

"W-Why are doing this?!" Cloud shouted back, taking a heroic stance with an overly-huge foam sword—Roxas called it a Buster Sword—and glared dangerously at Loz's character.

"To make you suffer, of course. It is my mission in life to make sure every heart becomes stone, every life becomes dust, every soul becomes dark, every-"

"Loz!" Roxas and Miss Elmyra warned backstage, stopping him before he got completely off-task.

"Ahem, and you and your love will be no different," he concluded smugly.

Dropping the prop, Cloud dragged himself over to Loz and got onto his knees. "Please, please!" he cried sorrowfully. "Spare her! I would rather die than live without her!"

"Wha-what?" The Evil Dragon King glanced at his hands in disbelief as smoke made his image disappear.

Cloud scooted back unnoticeably so that Aerith, who he hadn't seen all night, could make her entrance as the Beautiful Girl before the smoke cleared up. A soft, silky feel had now been placed into his hands as Cloud looked up to see Aerith smiling down on him. As soon as the smoke disappeared, the audience gasped and gaped as the lights hit Aerith.

Aerith wore a sparkling pink dress, a small crimson jacket, but the clothing was hardly noticeable the way her milk chocolate curls cascaded like a waterfall over her shoulders, and gave her the appearance of a princess. Cloud was awestruck, all too much enjoying his proximity of the beauty he had suddenly noticed. He knew she was capable of being pretty, but with her hair down like that she was just _wow_.

In all his shock, Cloud completely forgot to breathe.

"Your love for Rosa rings true to my heart, young Alfred." Aerith's left hand was placed on Cloud's right cheek, caressing the skin as her warm, green eyes shown brighter than the sun. His heart pounded nervously. "It has set me free of this curse. Thank you."

Cloud fought the need for hyperventilation, and again forgot his next line. In fact, this was one of the lines he went over just before the play started, and was sure he had nailed down. . . until Aerith made him forget like earlier. This just wasn't fair. Still, he decided to just go with it and improvise.

"I-I-You," his words came out in a tumble as he couldn't chose what to say to Aerith. "_You're beautiful_," he got out.

Aerith's eyes widened in both astonishment and fear, for Cloud had just made her next line moot.

"The song! Sing the song!" Roxas commanded.

"Sing," Cloud inhaled greedily, "Sing for me. Tell me what I must do to gain Princess Rosa's freedom."

Nervously, Aerith grabbed Cloud's shoulders and pulled him up to meet her gaze. She held his hands in hers, her nails lightly tickling his skin.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over again"_

Tifa's heart dropped all the way into her stomach, feeling the disappointment in her very soul as she saw the way Cloud looked at Aerith, the Beautiful Girl. She had never seen him so at ease before, and that shine in his beautiful blue eyes all but broke her heart.

Aerith, hand in hand with Cloud, moved to center-stage. She turned the audience, and lifted her hands in prayer.

"_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands _

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope"_

Cloud could not for the life of him look away from Aerith as she serenaded the audience with sweet, melodious voice. He just wanted to lose himself in the softness of her emerald eyes and forever hold her hands.

"_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plan that you have for me over again"_

Gast silently went insane as read the majority the male minds in the auditorium by quickly glancing at their faces, but Cloud worried him the most as his daughter, too, has something twinkling in her eyes that was specifically meant for Cloud.

"_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands _

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope"_

Prinicipal Sephiroth sat in the front row, happy that Cloud and his incentive were doing better than he expected. Truly this was a night to remember, and someday Cloud would appreciate the memory.

"_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it all I have"_

Aerith was keenly aware of the various stare she was receiving as the orange-pumpkin-turned-golden-carriage. The jealous ones, the stunned ones, the proud ones, the nervous ones, but most importantly she saw Cloud's. Her heart couldn't help but to flip, and Aerith felt like a fairytale princess closing the book on her happily ever after.

Actually . . . Aerith found this all to be rather confusing. Should she be happy or sad?

"_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands _

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope"_

The song finished, leaving Cloud to act on pure impulse as he captured Aerith's pink lips with his. A small part of him was shocked to discover that special kinda kiss girls always gushed about wasn't utter nonsense. In fact, in that mere three seconds, he saw nothing—not the fireworks, not the bells chiming in the background, and the world definitely did not spin out of control—he saw nothing he knew of, but everything in the way that _she_ saw it.

For only three seconds, Cloud saw Aerith bathed in the gracious sunlight as it shone through the hole in her Church. She tended to her flowers, giggling at some secret only she would ever know. Aerith was as mysterious as the silver moon, always being the light hidden in the darkness. Cloud had no idea someone could be the sun and the moon at the same, but she was.

As their lips pulled apart, he looked into her emerald eyes before the curtains close. And he wondered something. . .

_How in the hell did I end up in love with Aerith Gainsborough?_

* * *

He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Aerith afterward, for they were bombarded with different people praising them for their performances, and Cloud was thankful for that. He needed to figure out what he was supposed to do with these newfound feelings growing inside of him. After all, it's not every day Cloud Strife falls in love, especially with somebody like Aerith Gainsborough.

Still, while his minds told him to stay completely away from Aerith, his heart pounded and ordered him to try to talk to her. Naturally, Cloud listened to his head, considering every chance he took, _someone_ always interrupted him with a: "Good job, Cloud!" It was a sign . . .

But now the crowd was starting to disappear, and a straight path was the only thing keeping Cloud away from walking right up to Aerith and blurting out his feelings for her. He exhaled sharply, bracing himself for a moment that could forever change his life and allowed his feet to move.

Again, he forgot to count on somebody interrupting.

"Cloud, my boy!" Rufus Shrina appeared out of nowere, and quickly hugged his son. "Your mother told me about this. You were great tonight. I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"For starters, I never want to see you, talk you, or even breathe your air." Cloud replied as Gast and Aerith scurried out of the auditorium. "So, why would I consider inviting you here?

"C'mon, Cloud. I'm your father." Dr. Shinra glared.

"And yet everyone refuses to show me any DNA results yet? " Cloud rolled his eyes and began walking away.

"You can't avoid me forever, you know!" Rufus called.

"I can sure as hell try," the blonde responded to her father.

"Don't walk away! Cloud, I'm really trying here for you!"

Cloud stopped in his tracks, and turned around to glower dangerously at the man he used to think was a good role model. Absentmindedly, his fists balled themselves and clenched to his sides.

"You're funny," he replied coldly.

* * *

Somehow walking through the school halls seemed different to Cloud now that he had some sort of bizarre realization of his love for Aerith. The things people worried over, or gossiped over appeared to be so petty and meaningless now, and he couldn't help but to roll his eyes every five seconds as he overhead all the typical problems his generation obsessed over. It was depressing to say in the least that Cloud was exactly like that a little less than a week ago.

But as the blonde entered the school library, he tried avoiding the loving, but curious eyes of Tifa. He knew she had seen that kiss the other night, and worried for his ex-girlfriend's feelings. It wasn't that Cloud regretted kissing Aerith—no way!—but Tifa was still his friend. Still, Cloud didn't want to deal with her right now.

So, he slipped quietly out of the door, walked into the cafeteria, and discovered Aerith sitting at her usual table. Cloud strolled over casually, ignoring the people looking at him, and sat down next to Aerith.

"You're aware that people can see?" Aerith questioned with a bored sigh.

You see, Cloud really could have executed a really smooth line that he had picked up from Zack, but he rather doubted such lines really would have worked with this girl.

"Infinitely," he answered.

"Just so you're aware," Aerith said, not looking up from her book.

"What's that you're reading?" Cloud asked.

She lifted the book up, but her eyes did not avert for even the slightest second. Cloud read the title, _To Kill a Mocking Bird, _and nodded. She put the book back down in front of her.

"I'm planning on reading all the books on Mister Highwind's list of contemporary American list."

Cloud was intending on going to the mall and thought he could stop by a bookstore, and maybe pick one up.

"How many are there?"

"A hundred." Aerith replied.

"Is it on your list to read all these books?" the spiky-haired male inquired out of curiosity.

"What's it to you if it is?" the brunette asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Cloud was practically the master of being in a bad mood and should have known better than to talk to somebody—especially those who are of the female species—who was clearly bothered, but wanted to keep talking to Aerith anyway. He wanted forgiveness from Aerith like a kid wanted sugar products.

"I'm honestly trying here, Aerith. I know I've been a jerk to you and you don't deserve that kind of crap for anybody, but I miss spending time with you," Cloud confessed in one breath. Saying that was easier than what he thought it would be. "You inspire something out of me—something good. I want to at least try to make it up to you."

Aerith laughed and shook her head while she finally looked up at him. "You're so full of it, Cloud. You're all talk, but no walk."

"I'm sitting with you in front of a good majority of the school, aren't I?" Cloud gestured to the clusters of people watching them with obvious fascination, but regretted it as soon as it registered to him what he just said.

He had stupidly implied Aerith was a loser.

Aerith got up from her seat with her things and dashed outside, with Cloud right behind her.

"Aerith, wait!" He called, chasing her down the steps. "That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, that's exactly what you meant, Cloud!" She shouted back. "You have no idea how to be somebody's friend!"

"Yeah? Newsflash, I don't want to _just_ be your friend, Aerith!" Cloud retorted, gently tugging at her shoulders.

"You don't know what you want," Aerith hissed.

"Well, neither do you. You're scared," he accused. "You're scared to death of this—of _us_. "

"And why is that, huh? What reason would I have for being scared?" Aerith asked, glaring dangerously at Cloud, and faced him hesitantly.

"Because for the first time in your life, you can't hide behind your faith, or in your Church." Cloud stated softly. "You wanna know the real reason, though? You wanna be with me as much as I wanna be with you."

She didn't reply with words, because Cloud knew she wouldn't be able to deny it. Aerith simply continued to glare at him until she retreated to her car.

* * *

**Featured Song: Only Hope by Mandy Moore. **

**I promise you though; this isn't the last you'll see of this song.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

_Freet… Freet... Freet._

Cloud had difficulty concentrating on the sound his wrench was creating as tried fixing up his beloved motorcycle. As hard as he tried not to, he continued to replay images of Aerith in his head. He wasn't entirely certain if he liked the affect she had on him, but Cloud figured he would have to endure all the same. These feelings were _obviously_ not going away anytime soon.

'_Cuz I'm Slimshady_

_Yes, I'm the real shady_

_All you other slimshadies are just imitating _

_So won't the real shady please stand up?_

_Please stand up'_

Double-taking, Cloud saw Zack's fists balled together and swinging up and down as if he were milking a cow, and laughed.

"Can you make Eminem shut up just a little bit, Zack? I'm trying to nurse my baby back to health," Cloud chuckled, absentmindedly giving an affectionate pat on Fenrir's back tire.

"Party pooper," Zack grumbled, smirking at Cloud.

"Yep, that's me."Cloud replied blandly, barely paying attention to his friend.

_I wonder what Aerith's doing right now. _

"Have it your way, pal. Let's get the party started with . . ." Zack trailed off, staring disgustedly at the new CD in the radio.

'_So go ahead and ask her_

_For happy ever after_

'_Cause nobody knows what's coming_

_So why not take a chance on loving?_

_Come on, pour the glass and tempt me_

_Either half-full or half-empty_

'_Cause if it all comes down to flavor_

_The glass is tipping in my favor'_

"You know me, dude. I don't normally knock down everybody's different forms of funk, but wtf?" Zack questioned, sitting down on a foldable chair. "This is crap."

"Aerith lent it to me." The blonde answered, thinking that the song wasn't as bad as Zack was making it out to be.

"You've got to be kidding me! Now that chick has you listening to her people's type of music." The raven-haired teen accused, and imitated the sound of a whip, "_Werechhh_."

"_Her_ people?"Cloud inquired defensively.

"Yeah. You know, those tree-hugging, Bible-loving, absti-no-sex, cult-joining people, Cloud," Zack joked halfheartedly.

"Shut up, Zack. Aerith's not like that," Cloud retorted, trying to keep his voice even.

"Tifa thinks that the kiss you and Aerith shared was something mighty real. Of course, Reno, Elena, and I have tried to set her straight. Seems she won't listen to anybody, but you about that." Zack said, and Cloud stayed silent. "It wasn't anything real, was it?" Still, Cloud chose not to speak, yet that was enough answer Zack. "For _her_, Cloud? Aerith _Gainsborough_, a girl you never talked to?"

"Yeah. . . About that, Zack. Actually, I started talking to her a few weeks ago and I hung out with her on a few different occasions," Cloud confessed with no trace of regret. "What can I say? I got a chance to know her."

"The whole school knows everything about Aerith. What else is there to know about her, Cloud?" Zack queried, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, you don't know her like I do," he replied.

"What is _wrong_ with you? Do you even remember who your _real _friends are?" Zack asked.

"Look, buddy, I get where you're coming from, but Aerith is not as bad as you think. In fact, she's wonderful. I guess I've just been realizing I'm sick of repeating my mistakes, and it's time for a change," Cloud explained, setting the wrench on the ground.

"Tell me about. You used to be fun, and now. . . Cloud, girls like that want some pretty boy Prince Charming to sweep them off their feet and ride off into the sunset. Let's face it, you're no prince!" Zack shouted kindheartedly, but only received a glare from Cloud's icy blue eyes.

"First of all, Aerith is not that kind of girl. Second of all, how would you know?" Cloud sighed and shook his head. "I'm finding that I'm capable of a lot more than being a hoodlum."

* * *

Cloud walked around the mall for hours, searching for God knows what for Aerith. What do you get for a person who wanting nothing material? He had been to the majority of the shops and still there was nothing that quite made Cloud think _She'd like this for sure! _If anything, everything there was having the opposite effect on him.

"Pardon me, Sir, but would you like to sample some colon? I'm sure your girlfriend would love it," a petite girl with short, black hair asked politely.

"Oh, no thanks." Cloud answered, giving an apologetic smile.

"Okay, have a nice day," she responded, looking around for potential customers.

That's when Cloud saw it—the perfect give gift for Aerith he would probably ever find. He smiled.

"Wait a second, but how much is that?" Cloud questioned, and the girl turned her attention back to him.

"The colon?" She wondered.

"No, that," he said, gesturing to the object on the cart behind her.

She innocently titled her head to the side in confusion. "Um, I don't know. The cart has had it for awhile. I could sell it to you for twenty dollars."

"Twenty dollars? For that?" Cloud questioned, raising an eyebrow. He glanced at her name tag—her name was Yuffie.

"Take it or leave it, spiky," Yuffie challenged.

"Fine," Cloud grumbled, fishing out twenty dollars from his pocket and handed it to Yuffie. "Here."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you."

The blonde just rolled his eyes in reply, as the object was placed in his possession.

"Can I get a small gift bag to go with this?"

* * *

Aerith swung back and forth on her porch swing, reading a book to entertain herself, when she heard footsteps near her. She looked up to see Cloud Strife staring down at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Cloud," she murmured gently, unable to hide her own signature smile. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied softly. "I got you something at the mall." He said, handing her a peach gift bag.

She put down the book next to her, and placed the package in her lap. "It's not going to explode, is it?"

He chuckled lightly. "Now would I do that to you?"

"Um, yeah," Aerith retorted, nodding at him with an amused laugh.

Cloud took this to mean as a sign of forgiveness. And she hadn't even opened the present yet. . .

Aerith dug out a rectangular box, and opened it. An even bigger smile lit up in her emerald orbs as she saw a beautiful, yellow, silk ribbon placed carefully was revealed to be her present.

"How did you know yellow was my favorite color?" Aerith asked, looking up at Cloud.

"I, uh, didn't," he answered, somewhat smug that Aerith clearly enjoyed her small present. "It just reminded me of you. Yellow, like the sun. The sun is bright, and so are you."

Aerith blushed at Cloud's attempt at a compliment. "Thank you, Cloud. I love it!"

"Great. Well, goodnight, Aerith," Cloud said, resisting the urge to plant his lips on hers again.

"Goodnight, Cloud." Aerith replied as the blonde began to walk away.

* * *

"Your father called," Miss Strife stated as she and Cloud made spaghetti in the kitchen.

"How nice of him," Cloud replied with sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice.

"He said that he saw you at the play for a negative two seconds," Miss Strife said, sadly looking at her son as he grew angry at the very mention of his father. "I wish you could learn to give him a second chance?"

"To what, Mom? To abandon us again?" Cloud questioned, breathing in and out as his blood boiled with memory.

. . .

. . .

_Cloud was a mere boy of twelve, and found comfort in the magic of Santa Clause. His parents had been fighting a lot more lately as Christmas neared, but Cloud was under the impression that if he wrote to Santa every day and behaved like a good, little boy that the jolly man would grant him a miracle. He was sure that this iconic figure of childhood belief would surely help him out, and wished for that miracle every waking moment._

_As fate would have it, Cloud awoke to find his mother sobbing her eyes out at the kitchen table and it was only the day _after_ Christmas. Reluctantly, he slowly walked over to his mother._

"_What's wrong, Mommy?" He asked, dreading the answer._

"_You're father left us, honey," Miss Strife sniffed, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "But I promise you, we'll be okay. What do you need him around for anyway?"_

. . .

. . .

"He wasn't ready to be a father at the time, Cloud. You know that." Miss Strife retorted with a heavy sigh.

"Whatever you say, Mom. Maybe I'm not ready to be his son anymore, huh?" He told her with a furious glare.

* * *

Tifa, Zack, Elena, and Reno wandered through the halls of Midgar High, flipping through various pictures of the play that would eventually end up in the Yearbook.

"Wow, that Aerith is looking hotter than hell, yo!" Reno exclaimed, stealing the pictures out of Tifa's hands. "I mean, look at her! I had no idea she had breasts."

Elena made a mocking gag noise, and Tifa laughed.

"Ew, she does _not_ look hot." Elena said disgustedly.

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but she does," Zack replied.

A villainess smirk suddenly appeared on Tifa's lips.

"Oh, I know that face. What is it?" Elena questioned excitedly.

"I just had the best idea ever," Tifa replied, giggling.

"Hey Vincent," Cloud greeted, high-fiving his crimson-clad buddy. "It's good to see you back,"

"It's good to be back," Vincent said with a small smile. "How are things?"

"Not bad. You?"

"I'll let you know when people stop pitying me," he replied, chuckling.

"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud!" Axel called, running up the hallway stairs to reach the blonde with a piece of paper on it. "Look at this, man! It is hilarious!"

"Um, okay," Cloud answered with a confused expression. He glanced at the paper placed in his hands, crumpled it up, and threw it into the trashcan. He roughly grabbed the black color of Axel's shirt and pulled him near. "Where's Aerith?!"

"Er, Elena said they were planning something in the cafeteria," Axel answered.

* * *

"Hey Aerith!" Tifa exclaimed happily, as she walked up to Aerith in the halls. "I just wanted to tell you that things between Cloud and I are ancient history, so no hard feelings or anything."

Aerithy nervously turned her head to Tifa, but smiled. "I don't think I know what you're talking about, Tifa."

"Good, because you really don't deserve Cloud. You really deserve somebody more of your. . .—_stature_." Tifa giggled to herself, hoping Aerith wouldn't catch her sarcasm. "You wanna eat lunch with me?"

"Sure," Aerith nodded, always happy to make a brand new friend.

Tifa smiled at Aerith, leading her in the cafeteria as many other teenagers around them started to chuckle. Aerith looked around, as they all appeared to have a piece of paper with a picture in their possession. She couldn't help but be curious, as Tifa finally showed her what was so funny.

"Aerith, is that _you_?" Tifa questioned in fake surprise with a gasp, smirking evilly.

The brunette looked in pure horror as she saw her face pasted down on the picture of some girl in the nude. Her heart beat sped up, it finally registering that everyone was laughing at her. How could anyone be so cruel?

"Sexy body!" Reno laughed, adding to Aerith's embarrassment.

She suddenly felt sick inside, and started to hyperventilate as her peers mocked her. Aerith turned around, and tried to make a run for it until she was suddenly in the arms of Cloud Strife.

"Cloud?" She questioned with sorrow.

"They're using you to get to me, Aerith. Don't pay them any mind, okay?" Cloud said kindly, looking her dead in the eye. She nodded, and he stayed walking right up to Reno. He roughly ripped the paper from Tifa's hands, shooting her a cold glare, too. He focused his attention on his old buddy. "Nice man. Real nice."

"I know, man! I had no idea you had been bangin' this behind our backs. You dog," Reno laughed, pointing at Aerith. "Was she a good score?"

"You have no right to talk about her that way." Cloud glared flaming daggers at the redhead. He gave Reno a hard push on the shoulder, and Reno pushed back.

"Reno, please stop it!" Elena begged, placing a hand on her boyfriend's arm.

"Stay out of this, Elena!" Reno barked, and she obeyed. He turned back to Cloud. "Just because Aerith's a little sl-"

Cloud refused to let Reno conclude that sentence, and interrupted with a strong punch the cleft.

"Mother fucking pussy!" Reno spat, rubbing his jaw.

"See, that proves how what kinda of low-rent, trailer trash you really are," Cloud sneered back. He shook his head, and went back to Aerith.

"We are through!" Reno shouted at Cloud. "You hear me? We're done!"

"Are you okay?" Cloud whispered to Aerith as tears streamed for her green eyes. Despite this, she nodded and forced a smile. "Let's get out of here."

Tifa frowned, watching Cloud and Aerith go. Needless to say, she sort of felt. . . guilty. She didn't know how to forgive Cloud for not loving her.

* * *

"I am so sorry, Aerith," Cloud apologized, absentmindedly playing with loose brown hair as they walked outside the school. "This is my fault."

"It's fine, Cloud. Can you take me home, please?" Aerith requested looking at him. Her mind was in a whirl.

"Anything," Cloud replied, and led her away as the laughing still echoed around the two. He threw scowls at tm over his shoulder, growling lowly. "Come on. We should get you out of here."

As they drove him, Cloud tried not to contemplate Aerith's falling tears, knowing that they shouldn't have been on this particular face. He preferred it when Aerith smiled.

"So," he started nervously, keeping his eyes on the road, "how're the flowers?"

"They're good. I think they're happy now that the sun is able to reach them," Aerith replied with a quiet sniff. "Thanks for falling out of the sky."

"My pleasure," Cloud replied, glancing at her.

"How about you, Cloud? Are things going well with you?" Aerith questioned genuinely curious.

"I'm with you, aren't I?" He responded with an awkward smile; that was probably the worst line ever.

She giggled at him. "Is that good or bad?"

"That's very good," Cloud said, laughing with her. He couldn't help himself around. Aerith's laughter was just so infectious, and he sort of forgot why he had never talked to her earlier.

"I'm sorry I've been so insufferable lately," the brunette apologized gently. "You didn't deserve it."

"Yes, I did. You just called me on my crap, and I'm grateful for it, Aerith," the blonde admitted truthfully. He grimaced, parking in front of her house. Cloud wanted to keep talking to her. "Welp, we're here. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh-huh," Aerith nodded, but sighed. "I'm okay. Thank you for standing up for me today, Cloud. I don't condone violence, but-"

"Reno had it coming," Cloud finished.

Aerith laughed. "Yeah," she agreed.

"Hey, um, Aerith. Wou-would you like to go on Saturday night w-with me," Cloud questioned, stumbling over his words as if he had two tongues.

"Oh," Aerith gasped lightly, sort of shocked at his inquiry. "I-I can't."

"Something else going on?" Cloud queried his heart dropping into his stomach. He figured that she probably had a thing for that Roxas kid.

"No," Aerith answered quickly. "My father doesn't allow me to date."

Cloud mentally smacked himself in the face for not realizing that sooner. Of course, he realized what he would have to do now. . .

* * *

He would have to walk into the lion's den with his head held high.

Steadily and hesitantly, Cloud walked toward Gast, though his feet begged him to turn the other direction.

"May I be of some sort of assistance, Mister Strife?" Gast questioned politely, though his ancient eyes held a different, ruder meaning.

"Um, yes Sir," Cloud retorted, his hands shaking. "I would like to take your daughter out to dinner on Saturday evening."

_Did guys really have to do this way back when? Doesn't said daughter get a say?_

"That's impossible," the reverend replied, taking a sip of water.

"So is parting the Red Sea, but you have faith in that, don't you?" He shot back instantly. "I'm just asking you to reconsider, Reverend Gainsborough."

"My decision is final, Mister Strife. Now please exit this establishment," Gast said, gesturing to the door.

_What time period does he think he's from? The Civil War era?_

"Look, I'm aware that you don't like me, and that's fine. You shouldn't after the way I disrespected Aerith, but she forgave me. I just want something you teach us every day in Church—faith."

Reverend Gainsborough sighed, and glowered at Cloud.

* * *

"That is so sweet that you asked for my father's permission," Aerith blushed, as she and Cloud walked hand in hand while a waiter led them to their table.

"It's no big deal really. He was nice about it anyway," Cloud fibbed, gritting his teeth. Aerith would never need to know he spent thirty minutes trying to convince the difficult preacher to let him go out with his daughter.

Cloud pulled opened Aerith's chair as she sat down and then took a seat across from her.

"Would you like something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Um, a strawberry milkshake, please?" Aerith smiled politely up at the waiter.

"Make that two," Cloud added.

The waiter nodded and walked off.

"I don't mean to imply anything, but are you sure you can afford this?" Aerith questioned shyly, not wanting to burden him with the rumble of her tummy.

Cloud grinned—it was good to have an accountant for a mother. "Don't worry about it, okay? Just pick whatever you want."

"I'm tempted to share the spaghetti and meatballs with you." Aerith joked lightly.

He chortled at this. "Hmm. . ."

In the end, Aerith and Cloud did, in fact, order the Disney favorite, but there were no fate-sealing noodles on the plate, which was kind of disappointing from Cloud's point of view.

"How was everything?"The waiter queried, taking up their plates.

"Made to perfection. Thank you," Cloud answered.

'_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen'_

Aerith started into fits of endless giggles, hearing the famous Abba song. "I love this song! Hey, Cloud. Wanna dance?"

"Oh, no thanks. I don't really like to dance," Cloud replied with an apologetic shrug. "Sorry."

'_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You've come to look for a king'_

"Oh, I don't usually either. At least, I don't like dancing in front of anybody." Aerith confessed, laughing.

"Erm, well. No. I meant I don't ever dance. I have three left feet." Cloud answered.

"Cloud," she said, furrowing an inquisitive eyebrow, "you only have three feet."

"Exactly."

'_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance. . .'_

"Come on, nobody is ever that bad. Please? For me?" She gave him pleading eyes. Cloud sighed in defeat, and they got up from their seats to go dance.

Aerith spun around on the dance floor, holding on to Cloud's hands and forced him to move along with her. He was right; he sucked at dancing. Cloud lacked the enthusiasm and incentive to not stumble around awkwardly.

"Come on, Cloud!" Aerith exclaimed, giggling over the music.

'_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

_You can dance _

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen,'_

Aerith searched around the place for something that would make Cloud dance, and found her answer in the form of an ice-cube.

"Cloud, close your eyes," Aerith ordered, and Cloud easily complied.

She quickly scurried over to a pitcher of ice, and went back to Cloud.

'_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leaving them burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance _

_And when you get the chance. . .'_

She tugged at his trousers gently, and dropped the cube.

"Oh, shit!"Cloud panicked, dancing around the floor as everyone watched. He didn't care that he probably making a scene, he was just focused on making the cold stop.

'_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah'_

"Woo!" Aerith shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. Cloud looked like a young Patrick Swayze in her eyes. "Shake it, Cloud!"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, attempting to calm him down. He didn't push her away in a fit of anger like she half-expected him to, Cloud only pulled her closer and the danced together now, laughing and having the best of fun either of them has had in a long time.

'_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Oooh, see that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen'_

Cloud took Aerith hand, and grinned hugely. "Let's get out here!"

"Okay," she chortled.

* * *

**Featured songs: "Real Slim Shady" by Eminem, "Lemonade" by Chris Rice, and "Dancing Queen" by Abba.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Aerith giggled lightly to herself, as Cloud helped top a chocobo's back. She couldn't believe that he had enough many to accomplish something so expensive, yet there they were. He then got on the other yellow bird, patting the head as if the animal was a friend. She couldn't help but smile at Cloud, imaging what he would be like as a father.

"You're good with animals," she stated, scratching the head of her chocobo.

"Yeah. I used to come here a lot," Cloud replied. "Now hold on tight, okay?"

"Okay," the brunette nodded, gripping the reins. She took a long, steady breath. "Heya!" She yelled, letting the chocobo know it was time to move.

Cloud and Aerith laughed in unison, riding side by side as the chocobos dashed around forty acres of vivacious, green beauty. There was just something so unbelievably liberating about having the wind rush against your skin while you traveled at such an incredible speed—it was sort of like flying, but better. In fact, a moment where Aerith reached up one hand to untie the yellow ribbon in her hair, and suddenly her brown hair flowed with the wind as the moonlight hit her skin just right, and Cloud accidentally let go of the reins.

"Woah!" He yelled, falling onto the soft grass as Aerith jumped off of her chocobo to assist him.

"Are you okay?" Aerith asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Cloud smiled, feeling her soft skin of her hand work like a band-aid on his leg, even though that's not what had been hurting. He entwined his fingers hers. "I just became distracted."

Aerith blushed

"Okay, your choices are the sun, a yellow lily, or a heart," Cloud said, opening the packets of removable tattoos.

Aerith shrugged. "I have no idea. You choose."

"Then a lily it shall be," the blonde grinned. "Um, where do you want it?"

She looked around for a moment, deciding where the tattoo would go on her body. Aerith pulled back her hair, lifting down the pink dress just a little bit to reveal her porcelain shoulder. Honestly, Cloud didn't think that Aerith needed to embellishment, but it was on Aerith's list, so he had no choice but to obey.

Cloud sucked in air to his lungs, realizing that he might shatter her to pieces if he so much as touched her. But he knew that was ridiculous, and proceeded to rub the yellow lily on Aerith's shoulder. It took him about twenty seconds until he was done, secretly afraid that he had just screwed up the tattoo. Clearly, he had never put on a fake tattoo on anybody's skin.

To his amazement, it had turned out just right.

Aerith looked from her yellow lily to Cloud, smiling warmly as he went to blow on the skin. He placed a small, affectionate kiss just above the tattoo and smiled back.

"Well, what do you think?" Cloud asked.

"I think you're wonderful," she replied softly.

Cloud blushed this time.

Cloud loved the feeling of Aerith's hand—how soft and smooth they were, warm even.

They strolled down the pier, just talking to one another like old time friends, and holding hands. But as the minutes stretched, Aerith seemed to grow distant as she looked up into the star-filled sky. He could tell she was thinking about something—something good, because she held a small smile on either corner of her lips.

She let go of his hand, and walked into the cool breeze of the night's wind.

"How can you have moments like this, and not believe? Not believe that there's something grand to all this?" Aerith questioned.

"I'm not so sure I don't anymore," Cloud replied gently. He could just fall asleep right there to the sound of her voice, ringing like a lullaby through his ears.

"It's like the wind," Aerith whispered, looking up at the silver painted moon.

He had a sudden rush of déjà vu. As a child, Cloud would talk to the moon at night and he would have sworn could talk back. Perhaps he was merely crazy, but Aerith had the same calm voice the moon did. Or was it the other way around?

"I can't see it, but I can feel it," she finished.

"What is it that you feel, Aerith?" Cloud inquired.

"I feel. . .innocence and beauty and wonder circling around me. I feel love." Aerith turned around to face Cloud. "I suppose it's a little bit of everything."

"I'm going to kiss you now," Cloud stated kindly. Absentmindedly, a hand went up to entangled itself in Aerith's silky brunette hair.

"I might be bad at it," Aerith murmured timidly.

"No. You won't." Cloud replied, and he just went for it.

The kiss was tender, warm, and beautiful. It gave both Aerith and Cloud a sense of completion; although, the kiss didn't last more than four seconds this time. But it was enough, Cloud realized as his cerulean eyes flickered to and fro, looking deeply into her eyes. How could he not have noticed before? Everything she was—everything she had ever been—is all the necessity he needed.

"Aerith," Cloud started in a barely audible voice, "I love you," and yet. . . Cloud thought . . .

_I love her, but how can I still be falling deeper into it?_

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but it only came out as a slight gasp. Inexplicable tears filled her eyes, and she shook her head.

"Aerith?"

"I-I told you not to fall in love with me," Aerith replied finally.

And Cloud broke out into laughter. She had—she had made him promise not to fall in love with her, and at the time, he only thought of it as a joke. Irony had some way of getting him. It was one of the funniest things in the world to have ever happened to him, but Cloud didn't mind.

Aerith, as well, giggled.

"Do you think what I did was mean?" Tifa asked Elena, sitting on the front steps of Midgar High.

"No, definitely not. Aerith got what was coming to her. Cloud is your man," Elena answered, scoffing at Tifa's misplaced guilt.

"Is he?" She questioned, her voice become lower and lower as the pit of her stomach twisted into a not.

"Yeah. I-"

Elena was interrupted when she heard Reno starting to mutter curses under his breath. She turned to look at him, but followed where his intense eyes were glaring.

Aerith and Cloud walked up the path together with hands holding each other.

They were all shocked.

"So after that, I ate it." Cloud finished with a chuckle.

Aerith looked at him in disbelief. "You ate a worm because of a book?"

"Yep," he replied, popping on the 'p.'

Aerith and Cloud turned to each other, about to kiss when—who else could it possibly?—Reverend Gainsborough came marching out of his house.

"Cloud, go home!" He barked bitterly. "I have to speak with my daughter."

Aerith looked at the ground for a minute, but returned her gaze to Cloud. "I love you, Cloud. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Aerith. I love you, too." Cloud smiled, and complied with Gast's demand.

The couple wandered around on the quiet streets of Midgar, conversing about different things such as shows they used to adore when they were children or all the instances where they could have become friends, but somehow didn't. Cloud very much enjoyed talking with Aerith and getting to know her heart as well as her mind, and not needing that physical contact like he used to with Tifa. He was perfectly happy holding her hand.

"Okay, what's your guilty pleasure song?" Aerith asked, giving him a mischievous grin.

Cloud hesitated, rubbing the back of his hand with a free hand. "Er. . . My Heart Will Go On from Titanic."

Aerith laughed, nodding. "I would have never guessed that about you."

"Your turn," Cloud said.

"Um, I would have to say it's two songs, actually. The first one is Summer Nights by Cassie Steele, and Pop by N'Sync," she replied with an embarrassed blush.

"Okay, wait a minute," Cloud pleaded, halting Aerith where she stood. "Look up." Aerith nodded, and glanced up at the night sky. "You see that star—the big, sparkly one on the right?"

"Yes," Aerith answered, giving her boyfriend a confused expression.

He only smiled as he began to reach into his pocket for a thick piece of paper. Cloud unfolded it slowly, giving Aerith the time to let her anticipation grow. Her smile became weary and impatient, and Cloud finally gave her the sheet of paper.

Her emerald eyes alit with excitement, scanning the necessity of what needed to be read.

"You named a star after me?" Aerith questioned, glowing.

"You bet! Aerith's lily. Do you like it?" Stupid as the question was, Cloud didn't want to be too sure of her excitement until she said how she felt.

"Like it? Cloud, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" The brunette exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. Cloud chuckled, hugging her back. "But y-you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to." Cloud replied, smiling gently as he stared into her eyes. "But if you feel like you need to repay me, feel free."

Aerith playfully shot him a suspicious look. "With what?"

"An answer," Cloud responded gently, brushing a few loose strands of hair behind Aerith's ear. She nodded. "What's number one?"

"Do you remember that old, broken down Church you broke?" Aerith asked, continuing with their walk.

Cloud nodded, the aches and pain being recalled. "Yup."

"Well, I want that to be the place where I get married. You know, maybe get the resources to fix it up a little and walk towards you."

"I'd like that," the blonde murmured shyly, with a blush.

The morning after, Cloud gently tiptoed to the back porch, where his mother had been looking over some of her client's account. He took a seat at the table; Miss Strife let out a small gasp, surprised by his presence.

"Young man, have you been all night?" Miss Strife interrogated, glaring.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I have." Cloud answered, not caring if he could possibly die from receiving that look. He was just floating on air; a big, dumb grin adorning his features.

"With Aerith?" She asked, he nodded. Miss Strife sighed. "Cloud, she's the _reverend's daughter_."

"Mom, it's not like that, honest. We just spent the night talking—just talking." Cloud replied, holding up his hands in mock defense. "Aerith isn't like anyone else I've ever met."

"Uh-huh." Miss Strife mumbled, disbelieving. "She'd better be. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a protective mother here, but you two are different."

Cloud shook his head, mainly at himself. If you had told him two months ago that he would be dating Aerith Gainsborough, he probably would have stuffed you in a locker. Now, however, things were changing—_he_ was changing—sort of like one big evolution. He knew that he and Aerith weren't galaxies apart like he used to think, but more like neighbors now.

"No, not as different as you think," Cloud murmured softly, looking at his mother. "What's that there?"

"Well," she began with a tired sigh, "I found this in one of your pockets when I was going to wash the clothes. It's a list of aspirations. Number one, get the girl. Number two, go to college. Number three, learn a new language. Number four, become a doctor." Miss Strife smiled, a mixture of nervousness and pride. "You'll have to work hard to achieve these, you know that?"

"I can do it." He stated simply.

"I know you can," the blonde woman replied in agreement.

"Aerith," he sighed—always in relief, "has faith in me." And he'd be damned before he let her down. "She makes me feel capable of anything—_everything_. There's no one else in the world like her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Cloud softly inhaled, filling his lungs with the cool night air as he and Aerith walked at each other's side, near one of the hangouts outside of school. Every now and then, someone would stop and stare at the odd pair, but he could have cared less, to be devastatingly truthful. However, it had bothered him slightly that Aerith seemed to be upset by something; her silence and reluctance to answer some of his questions suggested this. But if Aerith didn't want to talk about it, he knew better than to press her on it.

Yet once again more people—this time it was Tifa and Elena—were giggling at something that was clearly quite funny to them, but halted in their steps when they saw Cloud and Aerith. When Cloud refused to meet Tifa's eyes to acknowledge her existence, they finally went about their business, and the two kept walking.

"And to think that I used to be one of them," Cloud mused aloud with a low chuckle. "So, what colleges have you applied to?"

"None," she said, leading him to a dead end. "I'm not going to college."

"But I thought you said-"

"No," Aerith interrupted, smiling just a little bit. "You assumed."

"Well, yeah. You're smart," Cloud replied. "Why shouldn't you get into a good college?" Aerith shook her head, her emerald eyes darting to the ground. "Aerith," he began, despite his better knowledge, "is everything okay?"

She was getting ready to dump him, wasn't she? That had to be it! Aerith probably didn't know a nice enough way to do it. . .

"Cloud," Aerith sighed, looking up at him again, "I'm-I'm unwell."

. . .and she was making up excuses to avoid what must have been inevitable to her. On the bright side, he could probably buy enough to time to figure out what he needed to change about himself, so that Cloud wouldn't lose Aerith.

"Well, I'll take you home. You'll feel better soon." Cloud retorted, wondering if his insanity was showing to her.

"No, I'm actually really sick." Aerith sighed. She blinked, and there were suddenly tears ready to pour. Cloud did his best to brace himself. "I have leukemia."

Suddenly, Cloud wished that Aerith _was _breaking up with him. Anything. . .—anything but this.

"No, no," the blonde shook his head in disbelief. This must have been some horrible joke. "You're eighteen, you're wonderful. . . You can't. No! You're perfect!"

"I'm not, Cloud," Aerith murmured softly. "I've known for two years now. The doctors have done everything for me, but I stopped responding to treatments."

"But—it's not _possible_. Wait, so you couldn't have told me this sooner?" Cloud questioned angrily, wanting so much to pound his fists into a nice chunk of brick. "Before I went and fell in love with you? You've been lying to me this whole time!"

"They all said that I should live my life normally—like nothing's changed," Aerith said, crying now.

"What? Is that your excuse?" He laughed bitterly. Cloud just wanted to pretend like this was just some bad dream, and would wake up all in due time.

"It's meant to be an explanation," the brunette responded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't want people to treat me like some special case, because that's not what I am, Cloud. I especially didn't want to be that you."

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me, Aerith," Cloud said, glaring. "For the first time in my life, I felt good about life. I could breathe, and be someone better. But it's only now you choose to tell me that I have to lose you—lose you just as I've really found you. It's not fair!"

"Yeah?" Aerith inquired, taking deep breaths to control her own whirl of anger and sadness. "Try being in my shoes. I had finally begun to accept it, but then _you_ happened to me! And I've never wanted to live more than I do right now!" She shouted.

But Cloud could only stay silent, shaking his head to and fro as he tried to let the news sink in. Before he could blink, Aerith had disappeared out of sight.

He hated Dr. Rufus Shinra—he hated the man with a burning, furious passion. The loser had abandoned his family for a chance at a better life with some cheap floozy, and this fact had always stuck with Cloud. But Cloud loved Aerith a lot more than he hated his father, and his father was the only smart enough doctor in the city that could help her.

He parked his motorcycle just outside of the tall house, and ran straight to the door; Cloud couldn't waste any time in merely walking. The blonde banged on the door and practically punched the doorbell.

"Doctor Shinra! Doctor Shin—Dad!" Cloud pleaded.

Clad in gray pajamas, Rufus finally opened the door. A look of sheer shock swept across his face, bemused by his son's presence.

"Cloud? What are you doing here? It's one in the morning."

"I need your help," he confessed, choking on his words. Cloud couldn't give Aerith up without a fight.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Rufus questioned.

"It's my girlfriend—her name is Aerith—and she's sick with cancer." Cloud explained. "Okay, you've gotta help her! _Please_?"

"It's not that simple, Cloud. I don't know her case, I'd have to speak with her current doctor, and I-"

Cloud shook his head, rolling his electric blue eyes. "Forget it, Doctor Shinra. I knew it was a long shot to come here for help, anyway." He huffed, and walked back to his bike.

"Cloud, hold on a second! Cloud, wait!"

* * *

_'Nothing can be done against the truth_

_No matter how we remain in denial, yeah_

_Wasting time, replacing time_

_With each empty excuse_

_But that'll only work a little while_

_Coping with despair, knowing you're not there_

_So I blame it on the sun, run away from everyone_

_Hoping to escape this ridicule_

_Trapped in misery, wrapped so miserably_

_In this deception I'm wearing like a skin_

_Dying to maintain_

_Oh, I keep trying to explain_

_A heart that never loved me to begin_

_Oh I'm such a mess_

_I have no choice but to confess_

_That I've been desperately trying to belong_

_Lying to myself and everybody else_

_Refusing to admit my right was wrong'_

Cloud rode through the darkness, not a single star in the sky to guide him as he rode through the Forgotten Capital; it was usually a place to find peace. . . If anything, it was working in reverse for him. Unknowingly, warm tears slide down his cheek—crying was something he hadn't done in such a long time—but he didn't care.

Over and over, he tried to tell himself that he would soon live to regret all the changes he had made for himself and that Aerith didn't really matter, yet Cloud knew it was the furthest thing from the truth. He could never be sorry for falling in love with her, for it was all for the better. But it still hurt, like someone was squeezing his chest.

_'And then He came_

_Selah_

_And it means_

_Praise and meditation_

_And then He came_

_Selah_

_And it means_

_Did you think about that?_

_And then He came_

_Selah_

_Oh, and it means_

_Praise and meditation_

_And then He came_

_Selah_

_Oh, and it means_

_That it seen,'_

Cloud stopped riding—stopped riding to pray for the first time in a long time.

* * *

He stood at one of the docks near his home, staring out at the tangerine sun as it rose higher above the crystal-calm water.

"I got a call from your mom," a voice—Zack's—said from behind Cloud. "Talk to me."

"What's there to talk about?" Cloud asked. He shook his head at himself; his mind was too tired for this conversation.

"You know about what, man." Zack replied. "You, Aerith. . ."

Cloud blinked slowly, the heaviness in his eyelids tempted him with rest. "She's the best person in the world. What else is there to know?"

"I've been a crappy friend, Cloud, because I didn't understand," the raven-blacked hair teenager confessed in a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, man," the blonde sighed.

He didn't want to have an ongoing fight with his best friend, not when he was already losing Aerith.

* * *

Cloud gently tossed pebbles at Aerith's window, standing just outside. He wanted to get her attention, maybe apologize yet again for going off on her the other night. Or even a glimpse of her would have been nice. When she finally opened her window, Cloud was at a loss for words.

What do you say to the love of your life that's also dying?

_'I want your symphony _

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back to you'_

The blonde sang; to his surprise, not all that bad either. It definitely made Aerith blink a few times until she giggled at how Cloud got down on both his knees.

_'So I lift my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray_

_To be only yours_

_ I know now you're my only hope'_

"Aerith!" Gast beckoned, almost apologetically.

She gave Cloud a parting smile, and went back to what was the rest of her life.

* * *

All morning and all afternoon, Cloud had been dropping off bouquets with lilies and other variations of white and yellow flowers that he had managed to obtain from a small flower field in the outskirts of Midgar. If Aerith ever decided to speak with him again, Cloud would have to remember to show her. She'd love it; and despite herself, Cloud knew she would also appreciate the romantic gesture. So far there were a total of one hundred and eighty-nine flowers at the Gainsborough doorstep.

"Cloud, _what _are you doing?" Gast inquired, somehow not glaring. He had been in counseling that morning, and was curious to what this boy was up to.

"Will you give Aerith a message from me?" Cloud asked, walking up the reverend.

Gast sighed. "I'll contemplate it in my spare time."

"Tell her that I'm not going anywhere." Cloud said solemnly, and strolled on home, leaving the reverend completely speechless.

* * *

**Featured songs: "Selah," by Lauryn Hill, and "Only Hope," by Switchfoot**


End file.
